My Emerald Eyed Child
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: The Eve War has ended and the pilots have gone their separate ways, each trying to find their place in a world of peace. But as a new threat and new possible war stirs on the horizon Trowa Barton is given an unexpected surprise and a great gift.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! …Sorry about this. I know I have other stories to work on but when an idea comes to mind I have the overwhelming urge to go with it. This is one of those times… As for the actual story I have almost no idea where this story is going as I really only have what I want to happen in the beginning. It might have other things crossing into it but as of right now I'm not too sure. Enjoy though; that is the reason I write…so people can enjoy!**

Prologue

A.C. 196

"_Cold…so cold …Alone…always alone."_

The small form whimpered as he tried to curl into a tighter ball in the snow drift where he had taken refuge. The figure didn't even flinch as something strong grabbed hold of the back of his rags and easily lifted him into the air, nearly unconscious from the cold.

The low growl the figure could hear was soothing, despite the quick, urgent movements. Too tired to move, all the figure could do was watch as the snow covered ground passed swiftly below him. Soon voices could be heard; yelling frantically; but the form couldn't understand as his vision and hearing were finally beginning to waver.

A soothing voice and warm gentle hands on his body gave the small body enough energy to lift his eyes. Emerald met emerald as the form's rags were released and he was gently gathered against a hard, strong chest surrounded by warm caring arms.

"I'll protect you, little emerald."

"_Protect…safe…"_

Darkness finally took over and the child knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: There will be some time line changes here but they will be noted when they come along. Hope everyone enjoys.**

"**Talking over phone."**

Chapter 1

"_I feel so out of place here…as if I don't really belong here. And I don',t do I? I'm the ex-terrorist trying to pass himself off as an acrobat. I feel like something's missing."_

"Trowa! Trowa help!"

Emerald eyes snapped open at the frantic tone, and Trowa Barton was across the trailer in four long strides. Flinging the door open, he met the frantic silver blue eyes of his 'sister', Catherine Bloom.

"What is it, Cathy?"

There were tears of frustration and fear in her eyes as she looked at him.

"The mated male lion is missing. We've checked and he's not on the circus grounds anymore."

Trowa's one visible eye widened as he moved swiftly around Cathy and took off at a sprint through the snow towards the lions' cages. How could one of them get loose? Why would that one want to get loose? That lions mate had cubs due any day now. Something must be very wrong.

Coming to a skidding halt in front of the lions' cages, Trowa stared at the pacing pregnant lioness before his eyes drifted to the large hole in the cage's wooden wall. The lion must have used all his weight to make that. But why? What had made him so desperate to get out, when a mated lion's first instinct was to protect his mate and cubs? Had he felt something out there was a threat?

"There he is!"

"What's he got in his mouth?!"

Spinning around Trowa's eyes widened once again as the missing lion came skidding around the corner ahead of him before pausing and looking around before his eyes came to rest on him. Seeing him, the large animal made a beeline for him with whatever he had dangling limply from his mouth.

Dimly Trowa heard the sounds of the lioness roaring behind him and the circus troupe coming closer. Seeing the lion coming to a halt in front of him, Trowa knelt on the ground and held out his arms hoping the animal would give up whatever he had and that it wasn't dead. The lion seemed to regard him for a moment before he carefully, gently lowered his burden into Trowa's arms.

Looking down at the object in his arms while keeping an eye on the lion, Trowa felt his eyes widen and panic begin to set in. Cradled in his arms was a small child. The child was dressed in filthy rags with a mass of black hair hanging tangled and matted, around the tiny frame.

Letting his eyes travel up towards the child's face, Trowa felt panic sink further into desperation as the pale, drawn skin and blue lips caught his attention. The child had a bad case of frostbite.

Looking further than the blue lips emerald met emerald and in that instant Trowa froze. Those eyes…almost the exact same color as his own…were dim with pain, fear, loneliness, and resignation. Those eyes…should never have been found on a child's face.

Without thought Trowa drew the child tightly, but carefully against his chest.

"I'll protect you, little emerald."

A brief flash of understanding and confusion was the only reaction he received before the child slumped limply in his arms as unconsciousness finally took hold.

"Oh my god!"

Trowa glanced up quickly towards Cathy and the manager as the now loose lioness came over to lovingly nuzzle his precious burden while her mate stood protectively over them. Cathy's eyes were fixed on the small bundle in his arms with tears in her eyes.

"…A child…"

Trowa nodded and pushed to his feet, careful of the burden in his arms.

"He's alive, Cathy, but I need to get him warm or he may not stay that way."

The Manager watched the protective hold the teenaged acrobat had on the child and the protective stances of the two lions before making a decision.

"Take the lions with you. They've already broken out of their cage, and from their stances, I don't think they'll let you out of their sights easily."

Trowa glanced back and nodded, seeing that the Manager was right. Besides, the lions had always liked and obeyed him, and if the male really broke out to get to the child, he probably would not be please with being separated from him. Moving swiftly past the pair, Trowa broke into a careful sprint as he felt the child begin to shake before a bone rattling cough worked its way past cracked lips.

"Hang on…"

Bursting into his trailer at an all out run, Trowa paused only long enough to close the door behind the lions before striding over to gently set the child on his bed. The rags the child wore were soaked clean through, and Trowa began to gently try to strip them from the small form.

The single almost unnoticeable flinch he got for that action quickly changed his mind. Being very careful of the child's skin and keeping a watchful eye on the hovering lions, Trowa carefully began to cut the rags open with a knife.

As more and more of the child's skin was revealed, anger clouded the acrobat's emerald eyes. Bruises littered the small child's nearly emaciated form. The worst in Trowa's opinion, were the hand shaped bruises around the child's neck.

Carefully setting his anger aside, Trowa gently gathered the newly revealed little boy and carried him into the bathroom wash away the dirt and grime and try warm up the shivering form.

000000000000000

The rage that burned within emerald green eyes had not abated at all as Trowa sat beside the child's sleeping form an hour later. That someone could hurt a child this way…wasn't this something they had fought against? Hadn't they fought so others could have childhoods like the ones they were denied?

Looking at the now flushed face of the little boy resting against the lioness's pregnant stomach, Trowa frowned even deeper and allowed for some of his rage to dissipate. He couldn't deal with that now; he had to take care of the child first.

"_I know I won't be able to handle this on my own. There's too much that needs taking care of."_

Heero had been different. When he had taken care of the injured and unconscious pilot after his suicidal attempt to destroy his Gundam, he had had help in the fact that Heero had been strong and healthy with a faster healing rate than most people.

"_So what do I do then?"_

"Trowa?"

Catherine's voice and the knocking at the door caused both Trowa and the lion to turn towards the door. The lion growled lowly and threateningly as his muscles coiled to spring. Trowa schooled his face to its usual impassiveness as he reached out and gently ran his hand through the lion's mane to calm it and spoke.

"Doors open."

He knew that the Manager was also likely with his 'sister' and was somewhat grateful for that. It meant he wouldn't have to search the man out later, thereby leaving the child with just the lions, to speak with him. The sound of the door opening and closing had Trowa looking back over his shoulder.

Cathy barely even noticed her 'brother' or the lions in the room since her entire attention was focused on the small form of the broken and battered child swamped in blankets on the large bed. When she had lost her baby brother Triton, she had been devastated; for months all she could think about, dream about, was her infant brother's broken and battered form, what she imagined must have happened to him after he was thrown from their carriage during the rain of explosions. This…was something out of a nightmare for her…like seeing her brother's battered body from her dreams come to life.

The child looked so small and frail lying there, so still under the heavy white blankets. She couldn't really tell the child's exact age, but if she had to take a guess, she would have to say he was no more than two years of age. So young but also so damaged. A hand on her shoulder had her turning to look at the Manager before smiling tearily and turning back to her brother and the dangerous animals he was surrounded by.

"The child…?"

Trowa blinked and looked back at the still form, continuing to pet the lions mane.

"A boy…and…I can't help him on my own. He is so young…I'm not sure what I can truly do."

Cathy frowned at that and tried to make out any visible damage from where she was standing far from the lions. Seeing none as the child himself was barely visible beneath blankets and lion fur, in fact the only thing she could see was a head of ebony black hair, she gave up.

"What do you plan to do then? Take him to a hospital?"

Trowa blinked and thought it over. Could he just drop the child off at a hospital and be done with it? No, there was something in him that said he wouldn't be able to…that this was something he had to see through himself. But then what would he do?

"No…I think I'll have to call Sally-Po for help. I'm sure she'll know how to deal with this."

Cathy nodded. She remembered meeting Sally-Po very briefly once at the end of the war. The other woman had seemed like a very good and reliable doctor and a caring person all around.

"Alright. Is there anything I can do until then?"

Trowa shook his head after a moment of thought. All he could really do was make sure the child was warm and comfortable. The rest was really up to Sally. A low purr from behind him had him turning to look back at the bed to see the pregnant Lioness carefully and lovingly nuzzling the little boy.

"On second thought, could you get me a lot of towels, water, and anything else you think I might need for the lioness and the cubs. They are due soon."

Cathy's eyes widened; she had completely forgot about that in the chaos of everything.

"Right, I'll get that stuff now."

"Thanks sis."

Cathy nodded, smiling.

"No problem. I'll bring that stuff right over, 'kay?"

Trowa nodded and Cathy smiled before turning to leave the trailer. Once alone both Trowa and the Manager stared at each other for a few moments before Trowa gestured to one of his chairs with his head, a clear invitation to find a seat. Manager took the chair with a nod of thanks and together the two simply sat and watched the large, pregnant lioness nuzzle her nose through the long, thick ebony locks that Trowa had tried and failed to fully clean.

"You mean to keep this boy with you, don't you?"

Trowa shrugged, though he did indeed know the answer to that question.

"It depends."

Manager raised an eyebrow and carefully watched the teen's body language; noting the stress in the tall, strong form.

"On?"

Trowa looked over at the Manager from behind his fall of copper bangs and sighed.

"If he has family or not. I'm not going to keep a child from their family."

Managers expression never changed.

"And if it was his family who did this to him?"

Trowa's eyes hardened, and he looked up to meet the Manager's eyes fully with his own.

"Then I will do everything I can to keep him with me."

Manager nodded before he switched his gaze to the large lion now resting beside the sleeping child with his head resting on the teen's thighs. He had to admit he had been skeptical about the boy when he had first come to join them. He was young and had thought it was simply a passing fascination with the apparently emotionless teen. But as he watched the teen had simply done everything he was told to do.

"From the looks of things those lions are very attached to him."

The Manager switched his gaze over to the teen.

"Just as they are with you."

Trowa frowned lightly at that and looked back to meet the other man's dark eyes. He respected the other man; something that had astonished him when he had realized this. The man was always steady, taking care of so many people and animals while on the move nearly year round. The fact that even after he had found out he was a Gundam Pilot, the man treated him normally had definitely helped.

"…They are true to their feelings."

Manager nodded.

"True; and from the looks of things those two feel that both you and the child are a part of their pride. (A/N: Lions family's are called Prides.) And from the looks of things you are Alpha to them."

Trowa blinked and looked back at the pair on the bed, meeting the dark, solemn eyes of the lion with his own. Was that really why they always listened to him? Had he proven himself to them the first day he had come here?

"Look's like we're going to need to get you a bigger trailer."

Trowa looked up sharply as the Manager began to rise to his feet.

"Why?"

The Manager shrugged.

"You are going to have a child, two full grown lions and a litter lion cubs in here with you most of the time. I think you'll need the space."

Trowa looked down and met the dark brown eyes of the lion currently sprawled half across the bed. Manager was right. The lions had let him go before, but now that they had brought the child to him and with their own cubs due, the lions would refuse to leave what they saw as their pride leader's den. They would no longer stay in their cage.

Manager nodded and stood from his seat to head for the door. Pausing just before he opened the door, he looked back one last time to study what he could see of the child's sleeping face for a moment.

"Take care of that boy…"

Trowa only nodded in answer already planning on doing just that.

000000000000000000000

Two hours later, Trowa finally managed to get a hold of Sally-Po…a tired and slightly cranky Sally-Po but Sally-Po none the less. His face remained impassive as he met the glare across the vid phone. He could tell he had woken the woman up. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were bleary. But at the moment he really couldn't care less, he wasn't sure what else to do for the child.

"**This had better be important!"**

Trowa nodded before turning the view screen to show the form he had uncovered on the bed. The child was small and the bruises were now even more visible than before. Thankfully though there was less of a blue tint to his skin now.

"The child was brought to me around three hours ago. It was obvious that he had some frostbite and was suffering from over exposure almost immediately."

He turned the view screen back to him and met the now awake and grim eyes of the doctor the pilots had trusted during the war.

"I discovered the bruising and such when I brought him back to my trailer to warm him up."

Sally nodded as she wrote down what she was being told. She knew that the Heavyarms pilot would have already begun work on warming the boy up and checking for injuries, so she did not feel the need to ask. The Gundam Pilots had always been very thorough.

"**You suspect something else. Otherwise you wouldn't have felt the need to call me in the middle of the night."**

Trowa nodded.

"Aside from the obvious malnutrition, I've found several scars littering the boy's body. I'm not sure of his exact age, since abuse and malnutrition may have stunted his growth and development."

Sally blinked over the line and sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"**Where are you now and how long will you be there?"**

Trowa let out a silent sigh of relief.

"We have only just arrived in England. We will most likely be here for a week or two."

Trowa quickly rattled off the exact coordinates of the circus before thinking of something else.

"It may only be early November, but winter seems to have come early here."

Sally nodded.

"**Right…I should be able to get there by 0900 hours tomorrow." **

Trowa smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sally."

The older woman simply nodded before rattling off instructions for the boy's care until she got here; knowing the former soldier was listening with rapt attention, before hanging up.

Leaning back in his seat and thinking over everything he needed to do, Trowa set his eyes on the trio on the bed. Could he do this? If it was true that the child had no family could he really take care of a child? A soldier like him? Seeing the small damaged chest rising and falling slowly, his resolve hardened.

Yes, he could. He wouldn't allow for another child to have the same childhood as he himself had. He would do everything he could for this child. Even settle down, if he had to. Settling in for a night of waiting, Trowa carefully went over everything he might need for the child as he waited for morning to come, and with it the arrival of Sally-Po.

00000000000000000

**A/N: Alright…this was my second shot at this and while it was shorter than the other one it also went the way I wanted it too…a plus. From the looks of things right now this is going to be a non-magic story…I think. *sits back to ponder* I'll have to think on it more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I decided that I would catch this story up to where it is on Slytherins_Collectives so here are the next two chapters!  
**

Chapter 2

"_Dark…where?"_

"You were right about the malnutrition and possibly right about the abuse."

"_Who?"_

"Possibly?"

"'_member…safe…protect…"_

"Yes, there is almost no way to tell if it was his family, or if another street runner got a hold of him."

"…_No family…Unc'e Vernon…Auntie 'Tunia…hurt…"_

"I'll start on a blood test right now, if he has family we'll find them. In the mean time, we can just be happy he has no broken bones."

"Age?"

"_Wat dat?"_

"I'll find that out with the blood test, which I will have by tonight."

"Very well…thank you, Sally."

"You're very welcome, Trowa. I'm just happy you trusted me enough to come to me."

"_Who…?"_

"…We all trusted you with our care during the war. I will continue to do so till you prove you are untrustworthy."

"_wanna…see…safe…"_

Darkness was all the small boy saw.

00000000000000

Trowa sighed as he sat back in his chair. He knew the child had woken up briefly at one point during his conversation with Sally-Po but had fallen back to sleep. It was a definite sign of improvement that was for sure. A low growl from beside him had the acrobat reaching down to sooth the agitated lion beside him.

He had become restless as Sally had begun examining the child. She had gotten close to his mate and a cub of his pride. It was only Trowa's continued presence and calming touch that had stopped the large predator from attacking the woman.

Even so, it had been worth it. They would know in a few hours who the child was and if he had any family. And the child was deemed in relatively good health, kind of. There were no broken bones in the child's body and the bruises were rather old, but other than, that the malnutrition and minor case of frostbite were fixable.

Sitting further back in his seat Trowa closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to sink into a light sleep. Secure in the thought that Sally, Cathy, and the lions would watch over the child while he rested.

00000000000000000

"_Warm…safe…"_

Waking up was hard for the small boy as he struggled against both the pull of sleep and warmth from blankets wrapped securely around him. He wanted to see where he was. He knew he wasn't out in the cold because it was so warm here. And he also remembered the voices. The nice man who had promised to protect him had been here, and he wanted to see him.

But would the nice man be mad at Freak for sleeping in such a warm place? He hoped not. Emerald eyes blinked open before they were shielded by a small, pale hand. So much light!

A low purr from beside him had the little boy stiffening before gentle nuzzling forced him to turn to look towards the source. He wanted to know where the gentle touch was coming from. Emerald eyes blinked as they locked on nothing but sleek light brown fur.

Tilting his small head to the side slightly, the little boy carefully began moving around to try to sit up to see what was there. Finally gaining enough leverage the little boy sat up, his long tangled black locks falling around his body. Looking back to his side the little boys emerald eyes widened as they met calm brown eyes.

Emerald eyes blinked before the child reached up a small curious hand and gently placed it on the large animals head. Smiling as the animal closed its eyes and purred, the child continued to lightly pet the animal as he looked around the room.

This place was different from his Aunt and Uncles house. Or at least where he was was different than where he used to sleep. At his Aunt and Uncles house, he had slept in a small dark space, but here, he had been sleeping in a room like Dudley had. Emerald eyes blinked once before turning to the bedside.

Blinking again in shock, the child's eyes widened joy as his eyes landed on the nice man who he remembered had saved him. He had picked Freak up and even let him sleep in a bed. Freak blinked his large vibrant eyes as he looked over the nice man.

"_Trowa."_

Nodding to himself as he remembered the name the other voice had used for the nice man, Freak turned back to his observation. The man was tall, much taller than Freak, and also taller than his Uncle Vernon. His hair was a red brown color and cut oddly. Freak tilted his head to the side in curiosity as his eyes caught the fall of hair covering half of the nice mans face.

Freak watched as the hair stirred slightly as the man breathed in and out in sleep and could no longer control his curiosity. Carefully working his way out of the covers and ignoring any of the pain he felt in his curiosity the small child worked his way on top of the covers and crawled across the bed towards the man sitting beside the bed.

Reaching the edge of the bed, Freak caught sight of the other animal laying on the floor at the nice mans feet. Meeting the large dark brown eyes of the animal, Freak hesitated before reaching his hand out to the animal.

The animal seemed to watch him for a moment before he carefully and silently stood and made his way over to the child. Once the animal had reached him, still towering over the child even from the floor, Freak looked over at the nice man and back to the animal. The animal obviously understood as he gently lifted the child in his mouth and carried him across the floor.

Freak giggled silently as he watched the floor pass under him as the animal carried him by the scruff of his shirt. He remembered this. The large animal must have pulled him out of the cold snow where he had taken refuge when Uncle Vernon left him.

The lion was very careful with his little burden, treating the little human cub like he would one of his own and carefully deposited the little one on his human's lap. He knew his human would watch over the child and protect and provide for their pride, so he left the pair to climb up and wrap himself around his mate to sleep.

Carefully sitting up on the nice man's lap, Freak turned his attention back to the object of his fascination and carefully began to bring himself up to his feet on the nice mans lap. Finally getting to his feet, Freak carefully balanced himself and reached out his hands to take hold of the hair hanging in front of the nice man's face.

Emerald eyes blinked as little hands made their way through the hair in his hands. It was soft and clean; not like Freaks. It was also a different color than Freaks was and that only made the child more curious. Throughout all of this the child never noticed the pair of emerald eyes so like his own that were watching his small form in faint amusement.

00000000000000

Trowa had woken as soon as the lion at his feet had moved away from him but kept his eyes closed and his breathing even when he heard no one in the room other than himself, the lions, and the child. When a weight was deposited in his lap, he allowed his eyes to open just enough to see the child.

The now awake child was still a rather sad sight to see with bruises littering the small form and poking out from underneath the large green shirt Trowa had found for him to wear. However, he looked better than he had yesterday and was now carefully working his way to standing on Trowa's lap, his large eyes alight with determination.

This caused Trowa to mentally frown. The slight case of frostbite the child had shouldn't have affected him too much according to Sally. The child should have had no problem standing.

Trowa opened his eyes further as the child finally got his feet under him and reached out for his long fall of bangs. The curiosity in the large emerald eyes was amusing and sad at the same time. The child acted like this was his first time seeing something. His fascination was that of an infant, everything so new and interesting.

Finally emerald met emerald once again, and Trowa smiled while quickly reaching out to steady the startled child. Freak froze as the hand came into contact with his body, unused to a touch that wasn't meant to hurt and unsure what to do.

"I won't hurt you, little emerald. No one here will hurt you."

The child relaxed at the soft words and soothing tone and smiled up at the man shyly. He understood what was being said, and the man had kept his word so far…but was there a limit to it all? Would he change if Freak did something bad? Uncle Vernon and Auntie 'Tunia had hurt Freak when they said Freak did something bad, but he didn't know what he did that was bad. What if he did it again?

Trowa saw the confusion and slight fear on the child's face as the little smile faded and gently pulled the child to his chest. He had no idea what he should be doing, but as he felt the child relax against him he figured he was doing alright for himself. He was a soldier and had never really been a child himself, so this was all entirely new to him; the child wasn't the only one confused here.

"Do you have a name, little one?"

The child looked up from his chest and simply watched him with a confused look. Trowa smiled calmingly at the small child.

"My name is Trowa."

The child blinked at him for a moment before pointing at himself.

"Fweak."

Anger flooded Trowa's form, though he made sure his face remained smooth and calm for the child.

"I don't think that's your name, little one. It's not very nice."

"It most definitely is not his name!"

Trowa blinked and turned to where Sally was entering the trailer. The child too, turned to look and hid his face shyly in the strong shoulder in front of him, only allowing his eyes to show as he watched the woman.

This woman was nice looking. She had blonde hair, nicer than Auntie 'Tunia's, and much kinder brown eyes. Sally smiled at the child before turning serious eyes to Trowa.

"I got the information faster than I would have thought, and truthfully I'm not really sure what to think about it…I figure you'll have better luck there."

Trowa blinked and accepted the file from the older woman. What did she mean by that? Opening the folder all he could do was stare in shock at the first page held within.

00000000000000

**A/N: I feel kind of mean…just to end this chapter like this…but that is where it wanted to be ended so that is where it ended. I would like to thank Apper Eve, phoenixeternalflame, and knoteach for looking over these last three chapters for me and for helping with ideas. They have been a big help with this and now I have more ideas. *wanders off to try to satisfy plot bunnies* More to come!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! It was a bit difficult but I thought it came out rather well. I kind of hope to put out another chapter soon but as I also want to get other stories going I'm not too sure. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

"_This…can't be right."_

Shaking his head slightly Trowa blinked and turned his attention back to the file in front of him. He still couldn't comprehend what he was reading. A light tug on his shirt had Trowa looking away from the file and down into the soft, confused emerald eyes of the child still standing on his lap.

Smiling Trowa gently slid his arm under the child's knees and positioned him so that he was seated with his back to Trowa's much larger and stronger chest. Making sure that he had a good grip on the still weak and sick child Trowa looked over at where Sally still stood near the doorway.

"You are positive this is correct?"

Sally nodded and cautiously made her way over to a chair, keeping a wary eye on the lions dozing on the bed.

"Positive. When I first saw what it was I was looking at I had it checked twice more before there was no other choice but to accept it. He is your son."

Freak blinked as he listened to the nice woman talk. He understood what was being said…but that couldn't be right. Freaks daddy was dead, Uncle Vernon said so.

Sally smiled slightly as she watched a dazed expression take over the former mercenaries' face.

"You have to admit; he does bear quite the resemblance to you."

Trowa blinked and looked down into emerald eyes so like his own. She was right; the little boy did bare quite the resemblance to him. The little boy had his eyes as well as what appeared to be his errant hair-there was a reason he kept his hair short in the back and long in front…it was the only way it laid in any semblance of order. Anything other than that was rather difficult to tell as the malnutrition in the child's past had most likely permanently stunted his growth.

For his part Freak simply looked over the nice man as the thought through what he had heard. The blonde lady said that the nice man was his daddy. But Uncle Vernon said that his daddy was dead and never coming back. But the nice man had the same eyes as Freak.

A large, gentle hand began running soothingly through his long, tangled hair and Freak sighed leaning into the caress. Whatever was going on he wasn't sure he really cared all too much. The nice man was touching Freak and being so nice as well, no one had ever done that before in his memory.

Trowa smiled slightly as the little boy leaned into his touch and carefully turned back to the file while continuing his ministrations. The file itself was rather small, which could be contributed to a number of things. Since he suspected abuse from the state the child had been brought to him in, that was one reason. But the other reason could be the child's age.

That thought caused Trowa to pause. Who was the child's mother and how old was the child really? Deciding to just get the information verbally rather than try to flip through the entire folder without disturbing the content child Trowa turned his single visible eye to where Sally sat smiling at him.

"I'll look through the folder later but I'm sure that you already know the contents of this folder."

Sally nodded with a smile and settled more fully into her chair as she began, noticing the child's own emerald eyes also focused on her as she began.

"As I've already said you are this boy's father Trowa. The child's biological mother's name was Maria Sandrez. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Trowa made to shake his head when he paused and looked back down at the child. The child's face was heart shaped even with the obvious malnutrition and the slight-very slight- tilt to the child's big bright eyes did happen to remind him of someone. The black hair though…yes he remembered.

"She was a mechanic for Heavyarms a number of years back. She left around A.C. 192 I think, maybe a bit earlier than that. We had a relationship of sorts. As far as I can remember Maria was mostly Italian with some Japanese mixed in as well."

Sally nodded.

"Her disappearance would most likely coincide with this little ones conception. From what I was able to find in records Maria left L-3 and came to earth; England to be exact and ended up staying with an old friend of hers and her friend's husband; both of whom eventually adopted your son after Maria died in childbirth. Their names were Lily and James Potter and they named your son Hadrian James Potter, Harry for short."

Trowa's arms tightened around his son.

"Are they the ones who hurt him?"

Sally shook her head.

"No, apparently they died around a year later and the child was then shipped of the Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and her family. It is more than likely them that did it."

"U'cle Vernon…Auntie 'Tunia?"

Both adults looked to the till then silent child in slight shock as the child looked between them with big, scared emerald eyes. Trowa smiled gently and lifted the child off his lap to cradle him close to his chest.

"I won't let anything hurt you little emerald. Nothing will get you now."

Freak stiffened in the nice mans arms as he tried to understand what was going on around him. He knew that the blonde lady said that the nice man was Freaks daddy. He also knew that the nice man would protect him. But was he sure he could trust the nice man. He and the pretty kitty had taken him out of the snow but what if he was only nice because the blonde lady was here? What if he was mean like Uncle Vernon was?

Trowa felt the child stiffen even more and frowned lightly over the child's head at a sad Sally as he began to gently rub the child's back in soothing circles. He wasn't sure what to do really. He remembered his 'relationship' with Maria vaguely; they had been co-workers with benefits really, there had been nothing else between them. He was also a terrorist who had no idea how to raise a child. Hell he hadn't really had any contact with children to begin with.

But one thing he did know and understand was that this child was his son. His son who had most likely known nothing but abuse and disappointment in his young life. And whether he was ready or not he had to be a father to this child…wanted to be a father to this child.

"Everything's going to be alright little one. I'll never hurt you."

For some reason he felt he had to make that clear. He knew that especially things early in life left deep impressions. The mercenaries who had raised him certainly had.

Freak heard and understood the words and despite his past, despite everything he had been through, he felt himself relax into the hold the other man had him in. This was comforting. He had seen Dudley held like this but when he had asked for it he had been beaten. Relaxing fully and relishing the touch he had long since been denied Freak reached up with trembling arms to wrap his thin arms around the neck of the man the blonde lady called his daddy.

Sally saw the movement of the child as the thin arms surrounded the tall pilot's neck and couldn't help but smile. She had thought it would be immensely difficult to get the poor abused child to trust and accept Trowa, but it seemed that despite everything the child had most likely been through he was still young enough to trust again.

What happened next though, as the child's arms tightened their grip had Sally's eyes widening in surprise. Trowa Barton had always been something of a mystery to her. He was a very quiet young man who generally spoke no more than he had to and who said the most through small gestures and expressions. But the smile that spread across the young mans face was something she had never seen before.

When Trowa had smiled before he had seemed content, calm even. But it wasn't till then that she realized that she had never seen a true smile from the acrobat. His true smile was the one he was showing now as his son hugged him for the first time. Just like every other expression Trowa gave, he managed to express so much. She could see joy and wonder and peace in that smile.

Sally smiled.

"_Looks like at least one of the pilots managed to find something to live for in this time of peace. Maybe the others will too."_

Feeling the small arms wrap around his neck Trowa froze minutely for a moment before he registered what was happening. He was a killer; did he really deserve this child's trust? He wasn't sure. But he knew he wanted it, no matter how selfish that may seem. For the first time as far as Trowa could recall her felt a real smile curve his lips as he brought his strong arms up to support and cradle the child who had just put his trust in him.

"I won't disappoint you little emerald; I promise."

Freak relaxed at the promise. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never made promises to him but he had seen them make promises to Dudley and they never broke those. Maybe…maybe this man could be his daddy after all. He made Freak feel safe and wanted and he was really gentle with Freak.

"'Kay….daddy."

Both adults felt their eyes widen before Sally broke into a grin. She had hoped for this. She could already see that Trowa was enamored with the child and she knew that the protective streak she had seen come out around the others during the war wouldn't allow for him to do anything other than help the child. All she had needed was the acceptance of the child. If the child couldn't accept love and safety when it was given to him then the child might have been more damaged then she had thought but she could already see that these two were what each other needed.

"This is what you want isn't it Trowa?"

The shock shown clearly on the teens face was amusing to say the least but she really did need to make sure this was what he wanted as well.

Hearing the nice lady's words to his daddy Freak leaned back to see his daddy's face; afraid he was mad. The feeling of his son pulling back was enough to snap Trowa out of his shock. Looking across at the Sally he nodded.

"Yes, I will raise Harry the best I can."

Freak frowned. He didn't like that name at all. His daddy hadn't given him that name.

"Not 'arry!"

Both adults blinked before Trowa looked down into petulant emerald eyes in a pouting face.

"…What?"

Sally raised her hand to smother her laughter as she saw the confusion plain in the teen's eyes. She understood what the child wanted and could understand.

"I think he means that he doesn't want that name. I think he wants you to name him yourself Trowa."

Trowa blinked and looked from this son to Sally and back again in confusion. Sally smirked at the silent question and leaned forward to answer.

"It might make him feel more like he belongs with you if you give him a name all his own. He is still a young child, only turned four July Thirty-First actually."

Trowa blinked and looked back to the child. He had estimated the child to be three at the most; but to be four and the size of a small two year old. Taking a deep breath to calm the sudden anger Trowa looked down and studied the child more closely as he thought. He understood where Sally was coming from but he had something of a problem. He had taken his name from a dead man and had lived nameless for the better part of his life. What did he know about naming anyone?

Seeing his father's eyes on his Freak tilted his head to the side, making his tangled and still slightly dirty hair fall to the side, catching his father's attention. Eyes riveted to his sons length of hair Trowa couldn't help but remember another person who had not only been nameless at one point in time but also had long hair.

He had always admired Duo; been fascinated by him really. He had heard of the L-2 streets and knew just how dangerous they could be. He had grown up on the battlefield but at least he had had adults to help and teach him and food most of the time. Duo had never had that and had lost so much to the streets.

…Of course…Duo's looks and exuberant personality was also a factor of the brunet that he admired. He had no idea how someone who had lived as Duo had could be so happy.

"_There was a name he mentioned once. When we were talking about how similar our pasts were while on Peacemillion. No one bothered to give me a name until I went and took it myself. But Duo…who was it that gave him a name? Who was it that gave such a strong and yet fragile person a name?"_

"…Solomon…Solomon Triton Barton. Solo for short."

Trowa hesitated, suddenly unsure and looked down into his sons eyes.

"Do you like that…Solo?"

Freak blinked for a moment before smiling brightly. His daddy had given him a name!

"Yeah!"

Trowa blinked for a moment before smiling down at the fragile little boy in his lap. He had no name of his own; only one he had stolen off of a dead man; but that didn't mean his son didn't deserve a name all his own. And he was sure Duo wouldn't mind him using his friend's old name for his son.

Sally smiled at the happy pair but couldn't help but wonder at the name. Trowa looked up at her and nodded, seeming to understand immediately what she was thinking about.

"Triton was Cathy's younger brother's name. She once told me that I looked like he did; or at least, how he thought he would had he lived long enough to see my age."

Sally nodded and gestured for the teen to continue, noting that the newly named Solo was listening intently to his father as well.

"And Solo…well Solo was the one Duo once told me named him when he was a child. He told me how important that Solo was and Solomon came to mind."

Sally smiled. Seemed like Trowa had something of a fascination with Duo. Not that she could truly blame him. The American was quite beautiful and was the life of the group of pilots during the war. She only wondered where he was now. And how he was doing.

"well I think that those boys would be happy that you felt you could use their names for your son. It would honor them and everything they were and did."

Trowa nodded and looked back down at his son; Solo. (A/N: Freak will be called Solo from now on.)

Solo for his part had loved his name and loved it even more now that his daddy told him and the blonde lady who his daddy called Sally where it came from. And he really wanted to meet this Duo person; daddy seemed to like him a lot.

Smiling at the pair Sally cleared her throat, catching both Trowa's and the child's attention.

"I will still be around for a few days but I will most likely be going into town tomorrow so I want to let you know of this now. I will be heading into the Preventers office near here to file all of the information you have given me and place you DNA in for the Family Reconstruction Act that was just recently passed. What I need you to do is make sure Solo gets plenty of rest and fluids. I would also suggest he have another warm bath tomorrow to prevent any other illnesses caused by the cold from setting in. I will also be speaking with a friend of mine to get a diet set up to help your son gain weight back. For now though just give him small meals; soup would probably be best."

Trowa nodded, his soldier mind taking everything in and memorizing it. He would make sure to do nothing wrong, he would not hurt his son any more than he already was.

"When can I take him out shopping? He has no clothes or anything else."

Sally paused for a moment.

"I will pick up a pair of pajamas and a pair of warm winter clothes while I'm out and as long as he doesn't run around too much while he is out you should be able to take him out within the next couple of days."

Trowa nodded and looked down as a yawn was heard. Trowa chuckled quietly at the sleepy emerald eyes looking up at him and stood, making sure his son was safely and comfortingly secured in his arms.

"Thank you for this Sally."

Sally smiled and stood from her seat.

"It was no problem at all Trowa. I was more than happy to help. I'll see you when I get back tomorrow. You have my cell-phone number so call if you need anything."

Trowa nodded and silently walked the woman to the door. He had talked quiet a bit today and was rather tired of it at the moment. Closing the door gently behind the woman Trowa silently moved over to the bed where the lions were sleeping calmly and gently nudged the male lion with his free hand.

The lion stirred and looked up at him for a moment before moving further towards the wall to give Trowa space. Moving to set the child down Trowa blinked at the tight hold small hands had on his sweater.

"Don't go."

Looking down into sleepy but scared emerald eyes Trowa nodded and moved to settle into the bed himself, placing the child gently beside him after having lain down. Solo smiled and shifted around until he laid under his daddy's long, strong arm before falling into sleep.

For once in his life he felt safe and content. And he could sleep with out worry of a beating.

Trowa for his part laid awake for quiet a while, simply feeling the slight weight of his son against his side and the warmth the child gave off. Was he ready for this? He wasn't sure. But he knew that he had to. He wouldn't allow for his son to be hurt again, as he obviously had been by his previous guardians.

It was with determination and a feeling of contentment that Trowa finally fell into the first peaceful sleep that he could remember in his life. His son providing a barrier against the hate and destruction he had witnessed all his life.

00000000000000

**A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter. It was a bit difficult for me to do but it was so worth it in the end. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well…hadn't expected to post another chapter so soon but, hey, I've got ideas. I hope for the next chapter to be out soon but ya never know. I'm also trying to get chapters out for my other GW/HP crossovers so we will see what comes out next. Glad everyone is enjoying this so much.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine**

Chapter 4

It was heavy purring that woke Trowa the next morning. Something that surprised him as he very rarely slept through the night. But he had only a moment for that thought before he noticed something very important that caused him to sit up in a panic. His son; his Solo; had fallen asleep against him last night so where was he now? He wasn't supposed to be out of bed.

Giggling from the floor by the bed had Trowa leaning over and sighing in relief at what he saw. The child was indeed awake and while he obviously had gotten out of bed he hadn't gone far. In fact Trowa bet he might have tried to go farther had the lions not decided to entertain him instead.

"_Really have to either give those two names or find their names."_

The sigh must have been loud enough to alert the child as the little boy's head flew up to look him in the eyes before a hesitant smile spread across the child's face.

"Mornin' Daddy."

Trowa smiled gently and slid out of bed, bending to pick the child up as he did and giving passing pats to the lions on the floor.

"Morning to you too my emerald. Do you remember your name?"

He knew that his normally soft, even voice would do well to put the child at ease and he was right as his son instantly relaxed in his hold to lay his head against a broad shoulder.

"Solo…daddy named me Solo."

Trowa nodded encouragingly.

"That's right. Your full name though is Solomon Triton Barton. Think you can remember that?"

Solo nodded after a moment of thought and carefully worked to remember his new name, hoping to make his daddy proud. Trowa smiled.

"Good. How about some breakfast now?"

It was Solo's stomach that gave the answer and caused the small four year old to blush and hide his face against his daddy's neck. Trowa himself chuckled but his eyes were sad. He knew from his son's size that he didn't get food as often as he should have and he knew that it would also most likely affect the child later in life as well.

"How about we have some blue berry pancakes? I bet you'll like those."

Solo blinked his large, curious emerald eyes as he was placed down on a chair in the small kitchen area of his daddy's home.

"Do daddy and Mr. Duo like bwueberry pancakes?"

Trowa froze for a moment; unsure how to answer the question and how the child had even thought to ask about Duo.

"I like them, I'm not sure about Duo though."

Solo nodded solemnly as he watched his daddy work. He really wanted to meet Mr. Duo; he made his daddy sound happy and he had a feeling his daddy was lonely. Purring from the floor drew little Solo's attention and he giggled as he saw the bigger kitty lying at his feet.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

Trowa was surprised really, at how easily the child was trusting him.

"Wha's the kittty's names?"

Trowa had to pause at that. Taking a moment to make note to help his son learn to talk properly and completely unsure what 'kitty's' his son was talking about when he heard the soft thumps and caught sight of the female lion entering the room. Trowa had to blink slowly…lions…dangerous lions…were kitty's?

"I'm not actually sure. We will have to ask Cathy or the Manager for their names."

"_Since apparently I'm going to be housing them."_

Solo blinked slowly as he thought through what was said. He remembered the name Cathy from last night's talk but who was the Manager? And would they even like him? Would they make daddy send him back to the mean place and his cupboard?

Soft sobs from behind him had Trowa spinning around and rushing to his son's side in record time. Kneeling before the sobbing toddler Trowa reached out; hesitant with how to deal with this and began running his hand soothingly through the thick black hair.

"Shhh now; what's wrong?"

Solo sobbed softly, trying not to make a sound, afraid to anger his daddy but he knew better than to not answer a question.

"Wha' if they don' like me? Wha' if they make daddy send me back ta the mean place and back ta my cupboard?"

The words were rushed and the sobbing had increased during the whole thing but Trowa knew exactly what had been said. Problem was he had no idea how best to deal with it. So deciding to take Heero's advice from during the war, Trowa acted on his emotions and sat on the floor, pulling his poor abused son into his lap as he did. Wrapping his arms around the tortured child he spoke, his voice calm and reassuring while on the inside he fumed.

A cupboard! Those…pigs had made his son live in a cupboard?

"They would never do that little emerald. I wouldn't let them and they aren't like that. Did you know that it was Cathy who got me outside the other night? Did you know that the Manager is right now looking for a bigger place so that I can raise you as I should?"

Solo's sobs slowed as he shook his head. He hadn't known that but why…?

"Why?"

Trowa's face softened.

"Because they saw a little boy in need and wanted to help."

Solo thought this through as his tears dried. Maybe…Maybe they wouldn't take him from his daddy. They wouldn't have helped if they were going to take Solo away from his daddy.

"And guess what?"

Solo blinked up into his daddy's solemn emerald eyes.

"They don't even know that I'm your daddy yet."

The words shocked Solo. They hadn't even known and yet they were willing to help? Trowa smiled as he stood from the floor and made his way back to the pancake batter with his son securely in his arms.

"And I know both Cathy and the Manager will adore you. Believe me little emerald you have nothing to worry about."

Solo smiled. Maybe not, but he would still wait and see. Besides he had better things to think about. He was hungry and those pancakes smelled good.

00000000000000000000

Breakfast had been a relatively fast affair and had left Trowa both sad and angry. Sad that his son had obviously had very little food given to him in his first years of life as the child could barely eat two 'silver dollar' pancakes. And angry at the ones who had kept food from his son.

Revenge was definitely coming in the near future. And he knew just who to call for that…a few people to call for that actually but he had to focus on his son first. And there was no doubt he needed help with that. His son was mentally and emotionally traumatized by his past of that Trowa was sure. And who better to help an emotionally damaged child and his emotionally incapable father than an empath.

Checking one last time to make sure that Solo was safely settled down against the female lionesses pregnant belly for an after breakfast nap; food and his rather weak body made him tire easily right now; Trowa headed to his small office space in a back room of the trailer and settled behind his desk with the male lion laying at his feet.

He hesitated slightly though. He knew Quatre had given all the pilots an open invitation to call or visit any time but would he be intruding too much with this? He knew the little blonde had a business to run. Deciding to let Quatre decide if he was intruding too much or not and knowing that Solo needed the empathic blondes help Trowa reached out and entered Quatre's number into his vid-phone.

He really didn't have to wait long at all for the call to be answered and when it was he wasn't at all surprised to find Rashid Kurama on the other end. The tall Arabian man blinked in surprise for a moment before a welcoming grin spread across his ruddy face.

"**Master Trowa! So good to hear from you!"**

Trowa smiled lightly, feeling slightly guilty when he finally thought back to how long it had been since he had made contact with his former pilots.

"Hello Rashid. I'm sorry I haven't called recently. Is everything alright?"

Rashid paused for a moment before replying.

"**Things could be slightly better. I believe Master Quatre has been rather lonely as well as rather stressed recently."**

Trowa visibly winced at this. He really had to do a better job of keeping in contact with his friends. Perhaps he would make contact with the others soon.

"I'm sorry, I should have called. Is Quatre around at the moment? I actually have a favor to ask of him…and you actually so could I talk to the both of you please?"

Now that he thought about it, Rashid would probably know a bit more about child raising and such than any of his fellow pilots, having been surrounded by the Maganacs children and if he was not mistaken the man had a few nieces and nephews.

Rashid blinked for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"**Of course Master Trowa. If you will hold on a moment I will reopen the connection in Master Quatre's office."**

Trowa nodded.

"Alright."

The screen filled with silent static and Trowa quickly got to his feet to check on his son as he waited. Looking in to the bedroom area Trowa smiled gently at the little form pillowed against the large, dangerous predator. Hearing the static become louder behind him Trowa turned and hurried back to his desk just as the screen came on to show a confused and very weary looking Quatre looking up at Rashid who stood behind the little blonde teen.

"**What's this all about Rashid? What could be so important that someone else couldn't take the call. I'm really not sure I can deal with another client trying to subtly bring me down."**

Trowa frowned. Well this wouldn't do, he would have to get the blonde to visit him one way or the other, he didn't look too good.

"Hello Quatre."

Quatre jumped with a small shriek and turned quickly back to the vid-screen, his teal eyes lighting up when he saw Trowa's face on the screen.

"**Trowa! How are you?!"**

Trowa chuckled, he had always adored the innocent little blonde, he was like a little baby brother who he needed to protect. And he was always so cheerful and was pleased with just the smallest of things.

"I'm alright Quatre, obviously better than you are."

His tone had taken on a slightly disapproving tone, scolding the other for obviously not taking care of himself and he saw the little blonde flinch lightly.

"**Things have just been so hectic here Trowa."**

Trowa highly doubted that but put the topic off until he would be able to corner the blonde when he came to see him at the circus; as Trowa knew he would. Rashid would make the small blonde if Trowa himself couldn't.

"If you say so but we will be talking about this later Quatre."

Quatre flinched again and looked down guiltily for a moment before Rashid leaned over Quatre's shoulder, obviously kneeling on the floor to see into the vid-screen.

"**You wanted to talk to us about something Master Trowa?"**

That caught Quatre's attention and his head shot up to look at Trowa, obviously trying to see if something was wrong. Trowa smiled reassuringly at the blonde.

"Nothing is wrong with me really…I just-"

He broke off as something from outside the room caught his attention. What was that?

"**Trowa?"**

The little blonde was concerned but Trowa said nothing, silently pulling his gun; a movement both on the other line recognized; and leaving silently out the cracked office door. The noise was louder now but he still couldn't identify it. It sounded like…crying?

The identification of the noise had Trowa sprinting over to the bed and his now obviously distraught son. The sight that met him caused his heart to clench painfully and anger to run through his body at his sons tormentors. The child was crying, and whimpering as he thrashed around the bed, heedless to the worried lions around him. Seeing no better way to calm his son Trowa moved the male lion carefully out of the way; how hadn't he noticed him leaving; and gently picked his still thrashing son in his arms.

This nightmare as he was sure that was what it was, looked so similar to one of his own that it hurt him almost physically as he tried desperately to sooth the child.

"Hush now little emerald, I've got you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

He continued to murmur as the child's sobs quieted until the child fell back into sleep, his little hands clenched in Trowa's slightly damp shirt. Gesturing for the lions to come with him Trowa made his way silently back to his office and sat back behind his desk, giving the pair on the line a clear view of the small form he held in his arms.

"**Trowa?"**

Both Quatre and Rashid watched him worriedly through the screen as he settled back in his chair and adjusted his sleeping son so that his face was clearly visible to the pair on the screen.

"This child is what I need your help with. A few days ago he was brought to me by one of the circus' lions that had escaped, apparently to bring this child to me specifically. He had frostbite and a number of other injuries and after assessing that I was forced to call Sally who gave me both good and bad news."

He had the attention of the pair as he took a breath.

"The bad news is that the child is actually four years old and is the size of small two year old and weighs far too little."

Quatre's breath hitched over the line and his eyes watered.

"**And the good news?"**

Rashid's deep voice was controlled, too controlled really and Trowa could tell the man was angry. Trowa could tell from the way Rashid was with Quatre, and even himself and the other pilots, that Rashid loved children, and to see one harmed as this small boy was was no doubt angering the large man.

"The good news is that Sally checked a number of times and there is no doubt that this child is my biological son."

Quatre gasped, his hand flying to his mouth and Rashid's eyes widened slightly before they hardened.

"**What is it you need Master Trowa?"**

Trowa hesitated in a moment and Quatre saw it. He knew that Trowa was used to relying on himself and to have to ask for help…

"**Trowa, whatever it is we will be more than happy to help both you, and your son."**

That was it; his son needed the help and he couldn't let his pride get in the way.

"I have no idea how to raise a child or what a child needs. I cannot remember being near children unless it was the ones who came to see the circus. I was hoping you might be able to help me Rashid."

Rashid smiled calmingly and nodded gently.

"**Of course Master Trowa. I would be more than happy to help with anything you need, you only need to ask."**

Trowa nodded, slightly nervous about what he had to ask next, he really didn't want to burden the blonde.

"I don't want to be a burden to you Quatre-"

"**You could never be a burden Trowa!"**

Trowa smiled at the blondes vehement statement and shifted his sleeping son to a more comfortable position.

"But my son…he was abused by his previous guardians. He is mentally and emotionally hurt and I don't know what to do Quatre!"

He knew he sounded desperate but seeing his son break down like he had at breakfast that morning and then the nightmare later on had shaken him.

"He believed his name was Freak when he first woke up Quatre! It wasn't till Sally found the name his adoptive parents had given him before their deaths that he even knew he had one. And it wasn't till I gave him a new name that he even acknowledged it."

Quatre's eyes were more than just watery now and Trowa could see the faintest stirrings of the Zero system hidden beneath the grief.

"**What did you name him Trowa?"**

Trowa blinked for a moment before ducking his head to shyly hide behind his bangs, knowing that Quatre of all people would know the significance of all the names.

"Solomon Triton Barton. Solo for short."

The smile Quatre gave was a brilliant albeit watery one.

"**I'm sure that Solo will more than live up to his names and will do their previous owners proud."**

Trowa nodded as he looked down at the now peaceful face of his son. Somehow, he thought so too.

Quatre turned briefly to speak with Rashid before turning back to the vid-phone.

"**Where are you know Trowa?"**

Trowa easily rattled off the coordinates to the blonde pilot and the former Maganac leader. Quatre nodded and looked back at Rashid who nodded and left after a brief nod to Trowa. Turning back to Trowa Quatre smiled.

"**We will be their tomorrow morning at the earliest, the latest may be around noon where you are."**

Trowa nodded before looking down as his son began to stir.

"I'll see you then; and Quatre?"

Quatre blinked.

"Thank you."

Quatre smiled.

"**You were there for me Trowa, now let me be there for you."**

The screen went black as little Solo woke slightly in his arms and Trowa smiled down at the sleepy toddler. Perhaps it was time he talked to the others. Talking to Quatre had made him realize that he missed the other pilots. Missed having someone who he could relate too.

"Let's get you food little emerald and then you'll get to meet Cathy and the Manager."

Yes, he would definitely be in contact with his fellow pilots. He really wanted to see how Duo was doing…and if he'd come to visit soon.

0000000000000000

**A/N: Here it is another chapter for this story. I have ideas galore for the next few chapters but as it is now almost three in the morning I'm gonna go to bed. I'll most likely end up posting when I wake up but I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here it is! I finally got the chance to write the next chapter! *does happy dance before tripping and falling over story notes* Oh well. I am doing my very best to update everything but I now have a job as well as college so it might take a while. As of right now my focus is on my HP/GW stories and the others are on hold until I have the time and inspiration to continue them. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. *pouts***

Chapter 5

Quatre sighed as he shut the vid-phone down and leaned back in his chair. A son. Trowa had a son. A son that was abused.

"Master Quatre?"

Quatre blinked before smiling up at where Rashid stood in the doorway to his home office.

"Yes Rashid?"

Rashid's concerned eyes observed the young blonde steadily for a moment before he moved further into the room.

"I have begun making preparations for your private plane to transport us over to Master Trowa's location. We will be leaving tomorrow morning and should make it there around eleven in the morning their time without any trouble."

Quatre smiled tiredly and nodded.

"Alright. It's quite cold where Trowa is isn't it?"

Rashid nodded. He could see how tired the little blonde was and how difficult the past couple of months had been on him.

"Yes Master Quatre. And I'm not sure most of your old winter things from the war will fit you anymore."

True Quatre hadn't grown much since the war but it had been enough to make his old war clothes a bit too tight on him. Quatre grinned slightly.

"Guess so. I'll go out in a bit and get some things. I have some things I need to get done in the city anyway."

Rashid frowned.

"You should get some rest Master Quatre. You have been working so hard on your latest project recently. Why don't you let some of your sisters take over for a bit?"

Quatre smiled as he reached forward to shuffle some of the papers littering his desk.

"I plan to do that today Rashid. Everything I had planned is nearly completed; there are only a few minor things that need to be changed before the project is completed."

Rashid sighed. He had been trying to get the teal eyed blonde to tell him what he was doing so that he could help the other but it had been no use. The little Winner was determined to pull whatever his idea was together with minimal help from others.

"Very well then. Please just make sure that you are not working yourself to exhaustion when we go to visit Master Trowa and Young Master Solo."

Quatre smiled happily at the older man as he reached over to his computer to continue working for a bit before his sisters started arriving for the meeting he had planned a month ago.

"Yes Rashid. Don't worry, I plan on making sure everything is taken care of by the time we leave tomorrow morning."

Rashid nodded and with one last glance at the tired blonde he left the room to make sure everything was prepared for the soon to be arriving Winner women.

Once the door closed behind the other man Quatre sighed and rubbed at his slightly blood shot eyes. To tell the truth he was absolutely exhausted. He had had this idea not long after the war and had had to try for it. His father's company had dealt mostly in the production of space colonies and resource satellites. But Quatre was younger than his father and saw opportunities that his father hadn't

But most of all he saw a way to help his friends. He had spoken to most of the others only a few months after the war had ended and even now he could feel that while everyone was still fine they were all restless. They didn't know what to do with themselves, rather like he himself. He wasn't sure he was cut out to run the company as he knew his father had wanted him to.

That was why he had decided that some things needed to change. They really couldn't continue as they all had been. Trowa having a son was unexpected but it only solidified Quatre's determination to see his project completed. Hopefully with the completion of this project he would have expanded the company's horizons, created more jobs, raised the company's annual income and found something that his friends would enjoy doing.

Smiling tiredly Quatre put the finishing touches on what he planned to show his sisters and sat back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. Turning the chair to look out the bullet proof window behind him Quatre smiled.

He was excited to see Trowa again, and couldn't wait to meet his son. Trowa was a calming presence that always served to sooth his space heart. In fact, all of the pilots had an effect on his space heart in one way or another. Duo was a happy and free presence, with just a touch of sadness. Wufei was a steady and determined presence. And Heero…Heero was a strong and confident presence that Quatre had relied on more than he probably should have during the war.

Resting his head tiredly in his hands Quatre closed his eyes, his thoughts centering on the Perfect Soldier. He had realized he was depending on the Japanese pilot more than he should right before the final battle up in space. That was also when he was able to sort out his feelings from the emotions he had been drawing from the other pilots. He admired and respected the stoic Japanese pilot more than he had originally thought and after everything he had seen Quatre could very well say he was infatuated with the strong, silent Wing pilot.

Quatre groaned as he closed his eyes tighter. He had made sure to keep track of all of the pilots since the end of the war, making sure that they were alright and didn't need any help. He had lost Duo once or twice during that time but had found him soon after and Quatre hadn't been worried. But what had confused him was that he had never lost track of Heero. He knew Heero had to know he was being tracked, so why hadn't the other disappeared? Covered his trail? Anything!

Quatre sighed; it was all too much to think about right now. He needed to make sure he had everything for his meeting with his sisters before he went out to get ready to go visit Trowa. Spinning his chair around Quatre started violently and reached unconsciously for the gun hidden in his desk as he spotted the silent shadow standing in the door way to his office. It was too small to be Rashid and no one else in the house would have disturbed him. But why didn't his space heart warn him?

"Hn. You need better security here."

Teal eyes widened at the familiar deep, nasal tone before a bright smile graced Quatre's features as the figure steeped into the light.

"Heero!"

Heero Yuy blinked for a moment before nodding to the blonde as he moved to stand in front of the others desk, his eyes observing the blonde as he got closer. His brows furrowed in anger and worry over what he saw.

The petite blonde was thinner than he had been during the war, though Heero could tell the blonde hadn't slacked in his training, his body still laced with wiry muscles. But he could tell that the blonde had been neglecting his health lately. Normally bright and cheerful teal eyes were dulled with stress and exhaustion and normally quick reactions were slower than they had been. But behind all that he could still see that brilliant mind working as fast as it always had. And that was the only thing that stopped the Japanese Wing Pilot from knocking the smaller teen out cold as he would have done during the war had he found one of his comrades in such a state.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself."

The words caused Quatre to flinch just as Trowa's words earlier that day had. He knew he hadn't been taking care of himself properly but he needed to get this finished. Deciding it was probably best to say nothing in this instance Quatre turned his attention to studying the other pilot.

Heero was taller than he remembered him being but still held his powerful build. The green tank top and jeans made Quatre blink for a second before he moved on. Quatre resisted smiling as his eyes passed over Heero's perpetually messy brown hair before they settled finally on accusing cerulean eyes, causing Quatre to smile nervously.

"It's good to see you again Heero."

Heero stared down the fidgeting blonde before taking a seat in front of the blonde's desk.

"Why haven't you been taking care of yourself?"

Quatre saw and felt Heero's anger and determination and frowned. Why was he so concerned?

"I've been busy."

Heero glared at the blonde who obviously saw no fault in what he was doing to himself.

"Rashid told me that. Now what is it specifically that has you neglecting you health to such an extent?"

Quatre jumped and met Heero's stare head on in shock.

"Rashid called you?!"

Heero shook his head.

"I stopped to see him before coming up here, he told me then. Now stop stalling."

Truthfully Heero wasn't sure why the sight of Quatre's condition; what he was doing to himself; made him so angry. What puzzled him more was that he was angry at not only Quatre but himself. All he knew was that he would put an end to this foolishness.

Quatre sighed tiredly and began working again as he spoke to the other.

"I have been trying to finish a project I have started to expand WEI."

Heero scowled as he watched the blonde continue to work, even when he was obviously so tired.

"And that is what has kept you from taking care of yourself?"

Quatre shrugged as he continued to work. He just needed a few more finishing touches.

"I see things differently than my father did and I see more opportunities than he did…opportunities I think can benefit us pilots as well."

Heero's brow furrowed for a moment before he scowled. Now he had gotten to the true reason Quatre was working himself so hard…it was for all of the pilots.

"Do you really think any of us would want you to do this at the cost of your health?"

Quatre paused for a moment. He knew he should have taken better care of himself but he really wanted this done.

"It doesn't matter. It's nearly done; I just have to consult with my sisters today to get the plan fully into motion."

Heero scowled, how could the blonde say it didn't matter?! …And why did he care so much?

A knock on the door interrupted anything Heero may have tried to say but both still turned their attention to where Rashid stood in the open door way.

"Everyone is here Master Quatre; they are all waiting for you in the Meeting Room. Master Heero will you be joining us?"

Heero nodded and stood from his seat, walking over to Rashid, knowing the man had more to say to him as he waited for Quatre to gather everything he needed. Rashid nodded at the Japanese teen and leaned down slightly so they could talk without the blonde hearing them.

"You can see what I am talking about with his health?"

Heero nodded.

"He plans to go out shopping for winter clothes today as we are going to go visit Master Trowa tomorrow; he has called and asked for our help. He then plans to get on the plane early tomorrow morning."

Heero scowled and looked back at the blonde now coming towards him.

"I'll deal with Quatre. You set the planes departure time to later in the day tomorrow or earlier in the day. We both can go shopping when we reach our destination."

Rashid blinked; hiding how pleased he was with the teens answer carefully.

"We?"

Heero nodded.

"Yes. I will keep an eye on Quatre and go see Trowa…I haven't heard from him lately."

Rashid nodded and straightened as the little blonde came closer, absorbed in a paper on top of the stack he was carrying. He would do as the dark haired teen said and push the flight to earlier in the day tomorrow so that Master Quatre would have time to stop and get some winter clothes before they visited Master Trowa.

Scowling as he too turned towards the blonde Heero reached out and took the teetering stack of papers and disks from the blonde, leaving him only the paper he had been reading.

Quatre blinked as all of the material he needed for the meeting disappeared from his hands and looked up, meeting the eyes of a scowling Heero. Why was he so upset?

"I could carry those Heero."

Heero upped his glare and nodded his head sharply in the direction of the door.

"No. I've got them. Now let's go."

Quatre stared for a moment before nodding tiredly and deciding it would just be easier to do as the taller one said for now…he really just wanted to get everything done today. Leading the way through the corridors of the rather empty mansion Quatre tried desperately to gather himself. He didn't need his sisters worrying over him.

He didn't see them all, all too often and didn't want to spend this little meeting with them worrying over his health. He didn't want others to worry about him, he just wanted to help.

Reaching their destination Quatre looked back over his shoulder and smiled brightly at Heero, receiving only suspiciously narrowed eyes before he turned back and opened the door. Stepping into the room Quatre's smile became a bit more real as he took in all the women in the room.

He had gotten into contact with all of his sisters a month ago, asking them if they could make it to the meeting. And surprisingly, all 29 sisters had dropped whatever they were doing and came to see their little brother. Looking around at everyone Quatre smiled and took his seat at the head of the table between his eldest sister Irea and his fourth eldest sister Demiria.

Surveying the room and taking note of each of the woman in the room Heero placed the papers on the table before the little blonde and leaned back against the wall behind him, declining the seat Quatre offered him. He had a better view of the room here.

Shrugging Quatre turned back to his sisters and smiled.

"I'm so glad everyone could make it here. I'm sorry I've bothered you."

28 year old Zerena scoffed as she folded her arms over her white lab coat, watching his suspiciously through her wire frame glasses.

"Like you could ever be a bother. And why the hell do you look nearly grey baby brother?"

Quatre winced as attention was brought to his rather warn out condition. Dammit! Trust Zerena to notice that. Zerena was a scientist; one of the main researchers for WEI; generally she was quite, rather scholarly, but like Wufei she tended to be rather scornful at times. Unfortunately now was one of those times.

"I've been a bit busy Zerena, that's all."

There was a scoff behind him and Quatre took a moment to spare a glare over his shoulder at Heero before turning his attention back to his sisters, only to meet the worried professional eyes of Irea. …Not good.

Irea's eyes scanned her baby brother, taking note of the thinness and exhaustion as well as the slightly grey tint to his skin before she turned her attention to the teen standing behind her brother's chair. She wasn't dumb or blind, she could see the protective stance and the anger and frustration directed at her brother. This teen, one she recognized as Heero Yuy from her brothers descriptions was just as upset about her brothers condition as they were. And if she could see one thing it was that he would make sure it was fixed.

"He may stay for the rest of the meeting, but I am trusting you, Mr. Yuy to make sure he sleeps after this. I will be by after the meeting to check on him."

Heero's eyes swung over to the woman beside Quatre, taking in her kind and concerned gaze before nodding his understanding. He remembered her from when he did a background check on Quatre and the other pilots. She was the oldest of the Winner children at 40 years old. She was also a doctor who had remained neutral throughout the war.

"Hn. I have already made changes to his 'schedule' to now include sleep."

Quatre frowned before looking over his shoulder.

"What changes?"

Heero smirked, nodding his head towards the watching woman.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. Finish your meeting."

Quatre glared for a moment before huffing and turning back to his sisters. He knew Heero well enough to know he wouldn't say anything till he was good and ready…most likely only after he knew there was nothing Quatre could do about it.

"…Very well. I called you all here to ask you to look over a project I have been working on since the end of the war."

Quatre began passing the papers and disks around as he spoke, allowing his sisters to begin looking over his project as he verbally explained.

"My original intention was for this to help the other Gundam pilots find a place they could be content with their lives if they so desired. In the end it became something just a bit more than that."

Quatre paused a moment to look over his own notes.

"I understand that I am almost completely changing WEI from what father had probably intended, but I truly believe making these changes and expanding our horizons will be the best for the company."

For a time there was no sound in the room other than the rustle of paper as everyone looked over Quatre's plan. Soft footsteps behind him had Quatre turning his head. Seeing Heero reading over his shoulder Quatre smiled and moved the papers so they could both see easily and continued reading, making sure he had put everything he wanted to into the reports.

Despite himself Heero was impressed as he read through the plans Quatre had put together. The idea had potential, even he could see that. But looking at the ideas for the other pilot's part in the company Heero found himself agreeing with the blonde's logic and ideas. This idea may actually work.

"You have been very thorough with this little brother. I'm impressed."

Quatre looked up and smiled at the sister that had spoken.

"Thank you Xana. I'm glad you approve."

Xana smiled in the direction she knew her brother to be, her blind teal blue eyes shining as her fingers continued to skim over the brail in front of her.

Heero blinked slightly as he looked over the woman. He had read about her too…but he really hadn't expected to see such a resemblance between the seventeenth Winner child and Quatre. Looking at her now though he could see that she basically looked like a blind female Quatre.

Her baby blonde hair reached the middle of her back in gentle waves; she was petite and thin as well with pale skin. But like Quatre he could see a brilliant mind working behind her teal eyes. Even if those eyes couldn't see they expressed everything just as Quatre's did. And in those eyes Heero could see pride; pride in what her baby brother had become and what he was doing.

"I for one think this is a wonderful idea."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement around the table and Quatre smiled brightly, sitting up straighter in his chair. His exhaustion seemed to have been put on the back burner for the moment, allowing the strategist to take over.

"While my main goal was to find a place where the other pilots could be content and maybe even happy with their lives, it turned out to be something a bit more than that as time went on. The final product added numerous avenues of business that father never truly explored. If all goes well this should increase profits for WEI as well as make more jobs available and further expansion possible."

Irea nodded as he scanned the documents again.

"I too can see numerous possibilities with this Quatre. You have even opened avenues for some of us."

Quatre nodded.

"Yes. Some of the industries we could bring in would be fashion design and clothing production. I was rather hoping Lemia, Nora and Raja would like to design the clothing and such for this while Ariel works the marketing strategies for them and Demiria deals with the photography aspects of it."

The five named looked at each other and nodded before Nora, the oldest of the twenty eight year old triplets looked towards her brother with a grin.

"Thanks Quatre. Anything specific you want us to focus on?"

Quatre smirked lightly as he watched the three. Raja, Nora and Lemia were all very outgoing and unlike his father he wasn't going to try to put any restraints on what they designed because it might reflect badly on them and the family.

"No, you have free reign over your designs as well as whom you hire. Though I would like for them to go through a screening process first. In fact, all employees both new and old will be going through a screening process as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded before Demiria smirked at her brother.

"And what about me brother dearest; do I have free reign as well?"

Quatre smiled nervously at Demiria. Okay now contrary to popular belief Gundam Pilots do have self-preservation instincts.

"…Just…keep your more…lewd pictures to yourself would you? And please make sure your models are willing to take the pictures if you decide to take them."

Demiria; her dark brown hair pinned up at the back of her head and her green eyes sparkling with humor; sulked in her seat. Ariel sighed and shook her head at her older sister's childishness before speaking.

"I believe we can maybe even make more jobs for people by making our models more realistic. Rather than using someone who models as a profession, use a normal everyday citizen. …One which Demiria approves of, of course."

Quatre smiled.

"I'll leave you five to it then."

The five nodded and put their heads together, already planning. Quatre smiled before turning to Zerena.

"I was actually hoping you would like to move up in the company. Perhaps even take over as the head of the research department. I found your reports to father on the current heads behavior and looked into it myself. This was actually the main reason why everyone is being checked. The man was fired numerous times from other jobs for stealing, and other such things."

Zerena blinked before smiling smugly.

"Of course I'll take over. Anything to get that scumbag out of the office."

Quatre nodded and quickly turned his attention to his other sisters. Offering ideas and listening to those given in return. Heero simply leaned against the wall and listened to everything going on. Quatre seemed to have everything well figured out but was also open to suggestions and even changes. Good qualities in a leader, especially the leader of a major company.

"_Hn. I'll have to build a program to start working through the companies employees."_

Heero glanced up as Quatre laughed happily at a playful argument from his sisters.

"_Also need to up the security here. Quatre isn't safe here."_

Why he cared Heero truly didn't know. He didn't really care to think about it at the moment either. He would just do as Odin said and follow his emotions. And right now his emotions; even if they were confusing; were telling him to protect the little blonde.

"So what was it that you were planning on the other pilots doing Quatre?"

Heero looked up at this question; curious despite himself. Quatre smiled sadly for a moment before looking up; his eyes determined.

"I spoke to everyone a while after the war ended. It is truly up to them but I have some ideas that I believe would suit their desires and skills. I would like to speak to them about it first though if that's alright."

Nods all around met his answer before Irea glanced at her watch, frowning as she saw the time.

"Alright everyone, is that everything?"

Nods met her question and the eldest child nodded.

"Then let's break this up. Quatre needs to get into bed before he collapses at the table."

Quatre frowned, annoyed despite himself.

"I am not that weak. I am perfectly capable of staying awake thank you. And besides I am heading into the city next. I am taking a trip to help a friend tomorrow and he is located in a colder climate right now."

Heero scowled and moved up behind the irritated blonde, setting his hand firmly on the others thin shoulder. He waited until the blonde annoyed teal eyes turned to him before speaking, making sure he had the others undivided attention.

"You will do as your sister says on this. I have already seen to the flight changes through Rashid. There will be time for some shopping before we go to see Trowa."

Quatre blinked, eyes widening as what Heero had said sunk in.

"We?"

Heero nodded.

"Yes, I haven't heard from Trowa recently. So I will come to keep an eye on you and see Trowa."

At Quatre's hesitance Xana tilted her head to the side slightly and grabbed her cane, making her way carefully over to where she could hear the argument taking place. Coming to stand beside her eldest sister the blind woman smiled.

"Quatre; why don't you tell the four of us what is bothering you so much."

Demiria nodded as the last of their sisters closed the door on her way out.

"Yes you are obviously stressed out from more than just this project of yours."

Irea nodded and Heero stared silently until Quatre slumped in his seat, sighing.

"I got a call from Trowa today asking Rashid and I for help."

Heero sighed, unsatisfied with the answer.

"Something happened to Trowa?"

Quatre made to shake his head but hesitated.

"Well…he is unharmed but…well something happened the other day and one of the lions at the circus broke loose and brought back a half frozen little boy. The child's injuries were bad enough for Trowa to have to call Sally."

Heero frowned as did the three sisters.

"Sally found something else out though. Apparently the child is actually Trowa's biological son. According to Trowa he is four years old but is the size of a small two year old and weighs too little. Trowa also said that his son was abused by his previous guardians and asked for mine and Rashid's help."

Irea frowned.

"What does he think you can help him with?"

Quatre chuckled dryly for a moment.

"I can take a guess. Trowa says he can't remember being around children very often. And my guess would be that Trowa isn't confident that he can understand the child on a more emotional level."

Xana nodded, deep in thought.

"That would be a good reason to call you. You always have been more intune with people's emotions."

Demiria nodded, watching the interaction between the two former soldiers with a slightly perverted glint in her eyes. Nodding to herself Xana reached out one of her hands towards her brother smiling as he reached out and grasped it in his own.

"If you need me for anything or your friend wishes for a tutor for his son feel free to get in contact with me alright? I'm not tutoring anyone right now."

Quatre smiled and kissed the delicate hand in his.

"Thank you Xana."

Irea and Demiria both looked at each other; Irea sending a scolding look her sister's way as she caught sight of that perverted light; before turning to Quatre.

"Give us a call if you need us as well. We are here for you Quatre."

Quatre smiled his thanks before Heero reached down and pulled him from the chair.

"Your meeting is over and you can go shopping tomorrow. Now it's time to sleep."

Irea grinned as he brother tried to protest as he was dragged out of the room by an irritated Japanese pilot.

"Mr. Yuy."

Heero looked back for a moment, never releasing his grip on a struggling Quatre.

"Let him sleep as long as possible and then feed him as much as possible afterwards. If he can't eat large portions then give him smaller portions more often. Other than that and rest should he get tired he should be fine."

Heero nodded his agreement before dragging the blonde bodily from the room. He had some things to take care of before morning.

Demiria smirked as the door closed behind the pair.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

Irea frowned and turned to scold her sister.

"Demiria leave those boys alone. You have other 'actors' for your perverted little movies you don't need them too. Besides one of them is your **little brother**!"

Demiria shrugged, uncaring.

"Who cares, you have to admit they do look hot together. Now all I need is for them to get a clue and get together…I really hadn't thought Quatre was that dense."

Xana smiled calmingly.

"I really don't think either of them have any idea what they are feeling forget what the other is feeling. And if you're going to make your little movies just make sure they don't kill you when they find out Demiria."

Irea turned to her blind sister in shock.

"XANA!"

Xana tilted her head to the side innocently as she made her way to the door.

"What?"

Demiria laughed at the look of frustration on her elder sister's face as she rose from her own chair and made her way out the door.

"Don't worry 'Rea…I'll make sure you get one of the first copies."

Left alone in the room Irea shook her head, listening to her perverted sister's laugh.

"I hope Quatre and Heero keep some distance from Demiria…and the other pilots too. Because that woman is far to obsessed with her perverted videos for her own or anyone else's good…or sanity for that matter."

Further down the hall both Quatre and Heero shivered as they heard nearly insane laughter from the direction of the meeting room. Why did they feel like they should run?

Shrugging to himself Heero proceeded to drag a still nervous Quatre down the hall. Quatre looked back over his shoulder as he saw a still laughing Demiria enter her room. He had heard rumors of course, that Demiria made some pretty perverted videos from live footage of both straight and gay couples but why was he worried. …It wasn't like she had a reason to come after him.

…Or at least…he didn't think he did. Shivering again Quatre renewed his useless struggle with Heero. He was going to fight the whole way here. He had to go to the city before he went to see Trowa. Heero scowled as the blonde started to struggle again before simply stopping and throwing the too light Arab over his shoulder and continuing on his way.

One way or the other he would have his way. The blonde could go shopping in the morning or after they went to see Trowa when they landed. Maybe he could even get Trowa's help.

Watching from the end of the hall Rashid chuckled before going on his way. This trip could prove to be quite interesting indeed.

00000000000000000000000

**A/N: …FINALLY! My god this one just didn't want to end! Yikes! After almost no time to write I finally get the chance only for this to pop up. Wow. Okay so here is the deal…I am continuing to write but I just got a new job and have no set schedule yet. I can be called in at almost any time and I have my school work as well so I will be writing only when I get the chance…actually I will be writing quite often…it is typing that is going to be put on the back burner…**

**But I promise nothing is abandoned or anything like that…I just don't really have the time. So anyway please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! I am so so sorry! I hadn't realized that so much time had passed since this was updated! I have actually been fighting with this chapter since I put the last one up and have written numerous different versions of it; all deemed unworthy. But this one has been the best so far in my opinion. Hopefully this will be where things can finally move on. I'm also sorry if it's been a little slow but I'm going to try to work some action into the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to its respective owners.**

Chapter 6

Onyx eyes scanned everything around him with a vigilance few would have been able to appreciate in these times of peace. To most of the people around him he was just an innocent slightly over curious tourist. And that was fine with him. But one pair of intense eyes locked with his through the crowd and though he was surprised, nothing showed in his eyes or on his face.

Their eyes locked for a moment before the owner of those intense eyes turned, walking briskly off. And he didn't hesitate to follow. For there was something in the intense blue eyes of Heero Yuy that said he should.

And despite everything he had seen and done, Chang Wufei still had the inquisitive mind of a scholar.

0000000000000000000000

"You're the last person I had expected to meet on the street."

Heero Yuy eyes the Chinese teen across from him with a seemingly emotionless gaze.

"I came to check up on Quatre. You?"

He had a feeling he knew. Chang Wufei looked…worn was the best word he could find to describe it. The normally thin teen was thinner and there were signs of stress and lack of sleep around his eyes. And those eyes, dark and bottomless, showed everything and more.

They were tired, restless and confused. They asked so many questions and begged for answers Heero wasn't sure he had. But most of all they were lost and listless.

Wufei sighed slightly and shifted in his seat, hands clasped tightly around the coffee cup before him.

"Same I guess. I cam to see if he had anything I could do."

It was only part of the whole answer but Heero let it go for the moment. Not prying any further while out in the open out of respect for the prideful warrior before him.

"Hn. Do you have any where you're gonna need to be?"

Wufei watched the Japanese pilot with a frown, confused.

"…No, I've just been wandering. Don't really have a set destination."

Heero nodded and stood from his seat, placing the necessary money on the table for their bill.

"Come on then."

Wufei blinked, and watched the other teen walk off before quickly shaking himself out of his shock and grabbing his bag. Catching up with their messy haired leader Wufei adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

Intense blue eyes glanced over at him before turning back to the darkening streets before them.

"Shopping."

Trowa frowned as he studied the note one of the circus hands had come to give him.

"Daddy?"

Trowa looked down to where the small black haired child sat on the floor, quietly watching TV as he leaned against the lioness. Smiling gently at the child Trowa held up the letter.

"Looks like Cathy and the Manager can't make it tonight little emerald."

Solo tilted his head to the side in confusion and Trowa tilted his own head slightly so that his bangs hid his smile. He highly doubted the child knew how cute he was.

"What it say?"

Trowa smiled slightly and gestured the child over. He frowned though as the child became immediately upset.

"Solo?"

Solo fidgeted slightly, refusing to meet his daddy's eyes. Finding the eyes of the bigger kitty Solo smiled as he got up from the ground and came his way.

Trowa made sure to hide his frown with his bangs as he watched the lion pick his son up by the scruff of his shirt and carry him over to him once more. Was there something wrong? He was pretty sure children were supposed to be able to crawl at that age at the very least. Gently accepting the child set on his lap Trowa waited patiently as the little boy made himself comfortable.

"_I'll have to talk to Sally later."_

Smiling into the bright eyes looking up at him Trowa bounced the boy lightly. Eyes lighting up as the child giggled happily.

"Alright little emerald, ready?"

Solo nodded and leaned back into his daddy's chest.

Bringing the letter back to where he could see it Trowa began to read, voice soft.

"Trowa,

We have to get the second set of lions up to par so we won't be able to make it this afternoons. Don't worry about them, you can start their more thorough training later, we can handle it until you have everything settled. Remember that Nala's cubs are due soon; you have everything you need. That's their names by the way, Nala and Simba; their previous handler thought he'd be funny. Anyway I'm looking for a new trailer for you but you may have better luck. Your Doctor friend also stopped to see us on her way out so we've freed the truck up for you. I'd suggest getting something of your own; I'm sure you can find a way around any laws. Good Luck.

Manager"

Trowa smirked as he set the letter down on his desk.

"_That's Manager for you. Straight and to the point. Though I'm rather surprised he is encouraging me to break the law. …Not that it would really matter."_

Tapping the child gently on the head Trowa directed his attention to the floor. Pointing out the lioness.

"That's Nala."

The lion.

"And that's Simba."

Solo blinked.

"Why funny?"

Trowa shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's a very old children's movie I believe. I'll see if I can get it for you."

Solo nodded and relaxed back against the warm chest behind him. Everything was so different than before. He didn't understand…

Trowa smiled as he felt the child drift off. Good, he needed to rest. Shutting off the TV he had moved from his living area into his office Trowa glanced down as he felt two warm and powerful bodies settle against his feet.

"Think I can do this?"

Soft growls were his answers."

00000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight. You came to check on Wi-Quatre and found him over worked…and you response to that was to drug his food?"

Heero grunted; not really having anything to say to that; as he dulled a winter coat off the rack in front of them. Wufei just watched.

"Couldn't you have thought of anything better?"

Heero glared at him.

"I tried."

Wufei quickly hid his amusement as the other moved off, before quickly following.

"Not very hard."

Heero glared over his shoulder at the other; easily able to catch the others amusement.

"I had other things to get done."

Wufei nodded knowingly, holding up the winter coat Heero had thrown at him a few minute before.

"Yes, shopping. Why are we getting winter coats anyways? The weather has barely gotten nippy here."

"Quatre was planning to go visit Trowa and his son; it's cold there."

Wufei faltered.

"Wait WHAT? I think you left something out!"

Heero smirked.

00000000000000000000

"Trowa?"

Trowa looked up from his computer, recognizing the voice.

"Study!"

It was only a few seconds later that Sally-Po entered his line of sight. He studied her a moment, noting her slightly flushed cheeks and wind whipped hair. Hmm; maybe they wouldn't be staying in this area for very long if the weather continued like it was.

"You're back early."

Sally shrugged and gratefully took a seat in the chair before Trowa's desk, setting her things on the ground beside her and taking her heavy coat off.

"Wasn't as much to do as I thought. And the weather isn't that nice out. You might be getting a snow storm within the next couple of days. Oh, here."

Reaching down by her side Sally passed two shopping bags over to the clown and sat back to watch as he opened them.

"I had to guess at the sizes so they may still be a bit big but they'll last you until you can go yourself."

Trowa nodded his thanks as he looked over the items in the bags. Sally smiled.

"A pair of pajama's, two sets of warm clothes, a pair of boots, a blanket and a hat and gloves. He needs to be kept as warm as possible, especially while outside."

Trowa nodded and set the bags on the ground beside him.

"Thank you, it's appreciated Sally."

The woman smiled, accepting the tanks from the quiet teen.

"Oh and there is also a brush and hair bands."

Trowa chuckled deeply and reached out to stroke the slightly tangled black hair out of the sleeping child's face.

"We're definitely going to need those."

Glancing over at his computer Trowa noted the progress of his work before turning his attention back to Sally.

"I'm afraid I have another favor to ask of you."

Sally eyed the lions she could just barely see lying by the teens feet.

"Yes?"

Trowa took a breath and looked down at the head of tangled black hair resting on his chest.

"Is there anyway you could do a full exam? I think something may be wrong."

The Chinese woman frowned, silver blue eyes going instantly professional as she looked what she could see of the child over.

"Such as?"

Trowa quickly explained everything he had noted during the nearly two days the little boy had been in his care.

Sally was careful to consider everything she had been told before saying anything. There were a number of reasons she could come up with for the things Trowa had noted.

The excessive sleeping could be caused byb the nutrient rich food Trowa was feeding the child at multiple intervals of the day. Or from something her quick exam had missed.

The fact that the child had never walked or even crawled in Trowa's presence and the extreme fear when beckoned over could also be from a number of things. None of which she was planning to bring up to the child's ex-terrorist father without proof…and back up.

"The sleeping may just be from the food. His body doesn't seem to be used to it. But you're right, a more thorough exam should definitely be done."

Sally sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair.

"In fact that's actually why I didn't get here earlier today. I was trying to find a facility that would allow an outside Doctor to do everything I need to."

Trowa frowned.

"There were none?"

Sally shook her head.

"Since I doubt he's had the necessary shots and such a child his age would need and he needs a full and very thorough check up I need a rather elaborate set up."

Emerald eyes watched the woman before him for a moment, considering, before turning to his desk.

"Quatre and Rashid are coming tomorrow."

Trowa handed the confused woman a slip of paper.

"I hate to bother him again; he looked so tired; but maybe he can help."

Sally nodded and took the paper, scanning the number before slipping it into her pocket.

"I'll call as soon as I get to my hotel for tonight. But Trowa…"

"Hmm?"

"…Where are you planning to put everyone?"

"…I'm working on that."

00000000000000000000000000

Wufei could easily admit that he hadn't been as…close to his fellow Gundam Pilots as he could have been. He also knew he had no excuse other than being too caught up in his own grief and anger to let anyone in. But maybe that wasn't entirely true either.

He had let them in on some level while on Peacemillion. And though he might not have shown it, he did in fact respect them; even Max-Duo. That was one of the many reasons he had begun to travel after the war was over. He needed to be able to work past as much of his grief as he could.

So far he had managed to put his clan to rest; and Meiran, his wife;, partially to rest. There were only two that he had yet t let go of but he was content to let those two be for now. That was why he had located and come to see Quatre. With just those two to grieve over he felt a bit better about human contact. He definitely hadn't expected this though. Seeing their fearless leader was a surprise but…

"So Trowa has a kid, that's apparently been abused."

Heero nodded calmly as he looked around them and then back to the list Rashid had given him.

"He called Quatre and Rashid for help.

Wufei cringed.

"That tells you how bad it likely is."

Heero nodded as they made their way to the register.

"Hn."

"and now all four of us; since you are apparently dragging me along; are going to stay at the circus with Trowa and his son for an undetermined length of time."

Heero sighed slightly as he began loading everything onto the register.

"Right."

Wufei remained silent as everything was rung up and they began walking out the door onto the dark streets.

"you do remember that Trowa has a one bedroom trailer right?"

"…."

00000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Finally done! Sorry it took me so long to finish! I hope to work on things more often but as I am looking for a job and am a full time student I don't know how it is going to go. Please review!**

**Also please listen up! This was a part of a mass update from me. Though I am still working on more right now:**

**Who I Am**

**My Chibi Brother**

**And**

**The Street Winner**

**Have all been updated. More will come but I am thinking of maybe revamping Wars Child so who knows when.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Hopefully things are picking up and it won't be boring! I know some things might things may be confusing but everything will eventually be explained eventually. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners…not me.**

Chapter 7

"HEERO YUY!"

Wufei glanced back over his shoulder, onyx eyes rather wary.

"Sounds like Wi-Quatre's up."

Heero too glanced back before turning his attention back to the controls.

"Hn. Take control here."

Wufei turned back and accepted control of the luxury-and secretly weaponized-WEI jet but glanced curiously at his stoic companion all the same.

"Any particular reason why?"

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"

Wufei blinked.

"Never mind…why don't you go intercept him."

Heero glared at the black haired teen but rose all the same.

"Hn."

Wufei waited until the door had shut behind their leader before chuckling. The other teen had definitely brought this on himself. It was rather foolish to set yourself up for revenge from the gentle but devious; and slightly insane; mind of their strategist.

"Master Wufei."

Wufei started slightly before glancing over his shoulder at the towering form of Rashid Kurama. Really, for such a large man he sure moved quickly and quietly.

"Come to join me outside of the danger zone, Rashid?"

Rashid smiled at the teen, obviously amused as he took the seat beside Wufei.

"I'm not so sure if it is possible to be truly outside of the danger zone Master Wufei. We are on a jet."

Wufei almost seemed to pale as he looked back at the door that led to the rest of the plane with equal parts amusement and worry in his eyes.

"I'd hope they wouldn't go that far in such a confined space."

Rashid laughed as he watched the black eyed teen turn back to watch the sky.

"We can only hope."

"ASSHOLE!"

"…Kami help us."

"Agreed."

000000000000000000

Teal blue eyes glared angrily at the stoic Japanese teen before him. How dare he? How dare he drug him? When had he even done it? He had been with the other the entire time! He had been expecting something to happen after all.

"When the hell did you drug me?"

Heero watched the seething blonde for a moment, amused and slightly annoyed, though he didn't show it.

"The soup."

Quatre glared.

"You ate the same soup!"

Heero nodded.

"I used something that doesn't affect me."

Quatre actually snarled.

"You had no right to drug me!"

Heero's deep blue eyes narrowed as his amusement was replaced entirely by annoyance.

"I had every right. You were hurting yourself."

And why was it that that bothered him? Yes Quatre was a valued comrade, but he hadn't felt this way; at least not to this level; when he had seen the state that Wufei was in.

Quatre's eyes flashed as he advanced on the taller teen.

"I was working! There is nothing wrong with that!"

Now annoyance was being replaced with anger. White hot anger that lit his eyes almost dangerously.

"But that wasn't enough was it? It wasn't enough that you were working yourself to exhaustion to see to it that we had a place with you; punishing yourself for things you had no control over. But then you went and found other ways to punish yourself for perceived wrongs didn't you?"

Quatre faltered, catching the dangerous tone of the others voice and the light in those deep blue eyes. How could he…?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Quatre gasped as he was quickly grabbed and spun until his back met the wall, hard.

Heero glared angrily down at the blonde. Maybe the reason he hadn't been as mad about Wufei had something to do with the fact that Wufei's case wasn't as bad as Quatre's? …No that didn't seem right.

"So you don't know about all those news clips saved on your computer that you watch everyday? You don't know about the nightmares that plague you?"

Quatre gulped, trying to gather his courage to deny. But he couldn't, could he? At least that was all he knew though?

"I have no doubt that we all have nightmares Heero. We saw and did things we never should have. This is the price we pay for our part in it all."

Heero growled and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of the others head. Yes he knew they all had nightmares; could admit that he himself did; but not this bad.

"But it's made worse by the fact that you can't let go of the past! You remind yourself every time you look at those news clips!"

He was shouting now and Quatre couldn't help but flinch. This wasn't supposed to happen this way! He had wanted to let Heero know exactly how he felt about being drugged; none of this was supposed to come out! Strong hands gripped his forearms in an iron grip and Quatre yelled out in pain, now teary teal eyes flying up to meet deep blue.

Neither teen noticed the cockpit door flying open and its occupants entering the main cabin, concerned.

Heero tightened his hold only a little bit, trying to impress his point upon the other. When he saw the tears beginning to fall he loosened his grip on one arm and released the other to roll up the blonde's sleeve.

"You remind yourself everyday of the things you have done, inflicting pain upon yourself and increasing the nightmares you have. But then the mental and emotional pain was no longer enough of a punishment."

Quatre turned away, ashamed as his arm was revealed from beneath the long sleeved shirts he now always wore.

"And so cutting seemed to be the next natural step."

Wufei gasped quietly, eyes wide as he stared at the crisscrossing lines that littered the little blonde's pale arm.

"Master Quatre."

Wufei looked up at the pain fill, horrified whisper. There was pain, confusion and self-hate in the older Arab's dark eyes. And he understood. Rashid was beating himself up for not seeing that Quatre was in so much pain. That he was inflicting pain intentionally on himself, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"It's not your fault."

He whispered it but Wufei knew the older man would hear.

"I was there. Why didn't he come to me?"

Wufei shifted slightly, mind miles away as he turned his dark, troubled eyes on the pair in front of them.

"Because that's who he is."

Heero was now aware of the others in the room; the plane no doubt on autopilot; but he never turned his attention from the down turned blonde head.

"This isn't healthy Quatre. This isn't the way to do things."

Quatre's head flew up, blonde hair flying all around his pale, angelic, tear stained face as his teal eyes glared up into cerulean blue.

"You don't understand anything."

Heero did nothing as the blonde wrenched his arm from his grip and pushed by him. He didn't even more when the door to the on board bedroom slammed closed. He just continued to stare at where the blonde head had previously been.

Wufei quickly grabbed hold of Rashid's arms as he began to move forward. Whether the older man was planning to go to Heero or Quatre he didn't wait to see.

"Go back to the cockpit Rashid. I'll handle this."

Rashid looked down, intending to protest but stopped as he caught the look in onyx eyes.

"…Very well."

Wufei allowed his hand to fall limply to his side as Rashid went into the cockpit to take control of the plane, his onyx eyes remaining locked on the stiff form of their fearless leader.

Neither teen said a word for a few moments after the cockpit door had closed behind Rashid.

"I don't understand."

Wufei rose a brow in question, though he had a pretty god idea what the messy haired teen was talking about.

"Quatre has so many emotions, feels and expresses so many things; what would I know about anything having to do with that?"

Wufei blinked. It was true in a way, Quatre's emotions were a large part of what had gotten him into his current situation. But could there be more weighing the blonde down? Taking a few steps forward Wufei swiftly and sharply slapped the perfect soldier over the head.

Surprised by the hit Heero turned to face the other oriental, hand going automatically to his head in an unconscious gesture.

Wufei's eyes scrutinized the other pilot in a way he truly hadn't since he had met the other the day before. A bit on the thin side it was still obvious that Heero had kept up with his training; maybe even increased it. But it was also obvious that he was suffering in his own way, the slight shadows under his eyes proof of that. But it was his eyes, those sharp cerulean eyes that saw and registered everything around them. Noted any and all threats to those he considered his to protect. They now swirled with all those thoughts and emotions; known or unknown; that the other held.

"Try looking closer. You're missing some things. After all-" Wufei looked him straight in the eyes. "- you're just as human as the rest of us."

Smirking slightly at the perfect soldier the black haired teen made his way across the floor to where Quatre had gone, leaving the other to think over his words.

0000000000000000000

Quatre curled further in on himself as a knock sounded on the door. He didn't want to see them. He was sure Rashid had heard most of what was said and Heero… Well he just didn't want to see their disappointment with him.

"Quatre? Can I come in?"

Tear filled teal eyes widened before Quatre scrambled from the bed. Yanking the door open Quatre stood for a moment, stunned eyes taking in the other teen before the little blonde came to his senses and reached out small, pale hands and dragged the other in, closing the door behind him before turning and throwing himself on the other in a hug.

"Wufei! It's so good to see you!"

Wufei sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Arabian teen. He wasn't surprised the little empath hadn't noticed his presence earlier. Drugs and the emotional roller coaster he had just gone through were pretty distracting.

"It's good to see you too Wi-Quatre."

Quatre smiled a watery smiled at the effort the other was putting into using his name.

"What brings you here?"

Wufei resisted the urge to flinch.

"Here as in on the plane? Or here as in this room?"

Quatre immediately stiffened, pulling back slowly.

"you saw?"

It wasn't a question but still Wufei nodded, eyes steady on the blonde's own. His eyes, he knew, often showed everything he felt. And he knew the blonde would find everything there but what he knew the other was expecting. Pity and disgust.

And Quatre did indeed see and understand the emotions swirling in those eyes.

"You're not disgusted? Disgusted with how weak I am?"

Wufei sighed tiredly and gently guided them so that they sat side by side on the edge of the bed.

"For starters you are not weak. I am however, disappointed that you of all people wouldn't ask for help."

Quatre opened his mouth to respond but Wufei held his hand up for silence.

"I do however, know why you didn't."

Teal eyes wide Quatre stared at their quiet yet intense dragon.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

Wufei sighed and looked down at his hands. This was going to be hard; painful even; but if it would help…

"I went through the same cycle you did during the war. You see…I was married when I was fourteen. It was an arranged marriage; a tradition in my clan; but we were so different that we always fought. I was a scholar at this point, while Meiran; my wife; was a proud and strong fighter. She always used to demand to be called Nataku; the name of one of our gods; and I always scoffed at her."

Wufei took a deep breath, gripping the small hand that had appeared in his tightly.

"One day I got tired of her constant taunts and challenges and fought her. I won rather easily but it only made me more cynical towards her ideals and the so called Justice she always preached about. Later that day I would name the Gundam Shenlong, stating that that Nataku wasn't strong enough. She died not long after, protecting me during a fight where OZ was trying to use germ warfare against our people. She was in an old Leo proto type she had taken to defend our people, I took the unfinished Shenlong to protect her. …In the end I failed."

Quatre wrapped an arm around the slightly shaking shoulders.

"I brought her to her favorite field of flowers after the battle and held her till she died. She died with a smile on her face after asking if she had proven herself as my wife. I told her she had, and called her Nataku as she had always wanted just before she died."

Quatre hugged the other tighter, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"You always called your Gundam Nataku."

Wufei nodded shakily.

"Nataku died protecting that machine, it was only right that I call it that."

Quatre hugged the other tighter, pressing his cheek to Wufei's.

"She was protecting you Wufei, not the Gundam"

Wufei breathed in shakily as he slowly moved them around so that they lay on the beds heads on the pillows.

"Maybe. Afterwards I threw myself into training, putting aside my books and scrolls in order to be the husband she had wanted me to be. I constantly visited that field, to remind myself of that day; of my failure."

Wufei blinked slowly as he felt Quatre shift against him.

"But like you it eventually wasn't enough and I turned to cutting. Unlike you though, I cut my legs."

Quatre raised his head.

"Easier to hide."

Wufei nodded slowly.

"And I managed to hide it until around the middle of the war."

Quatre studied the other carefully, eyes clear and free of judgement.

"Until your first sexual encounter with Trieze Kushrenada, correct?"

Wufei's head snapped around, eyes wide on the little blonde.

"How-?"

Quatre smiled gently.

"We always knew I think. You underestimated Duo's skills. But it made you happy and we always knew your relationship was never one either of you used for information gathering."

Wufei blinked. Of all the pilots he had expected to find out about his…relationship, it hadn't been the braided American. Then he blushed, turning his head away from the others now curious gaze.

"-nd 'ech-"

Quatre blinked and leaned closer, slightly amused.

"Repeat that please?"

Wufei; still blushing; turned back to face the blonde.

"…And Zechs."

Quatre blinked for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Both?"

Wufei nodded, horribly embarrassed.

Quatre on the other hand, was surprised. How had they missed that? No one had seen that one coming. But then he felt a wave of sadness overcome him. Wufei had lost both of his lovers at nearly the same time and had been alone since. Looking into the others deep onyx eyes Quatre smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Wufei. I should have realized-"

Wufei raised a hand, cutting the blonde off as he pushed his guilt, pain, and embarrassment to the side.

"We're getting slightly off track. Yes you are right. I was able to hide it until my first…sexual …encounter with Trieze and Zechs. They noticed the cuts, some fresh, and commented on it later that night."

Wufei turned on his side to face the blonde Sandrock pilot.

"They expressed their concerns and I can admit that at the time I scoffed at them. I didn't want to hear it. But every time they brought it up, every time they cleaned by self-inflicted wounds…I began to believe what they told me more and more ."

The Altron pilot reached out and gently took the blonde's forearm in his hand, carefully revealing the damaged skin.

"Eventually I found that I no longer needed to cut, no longer wanted to. Because I knew every time I hurt myself I was indirectly hurting those who had become so important to me."

Pain flared for a moment but the Chinese fighter pushed it back down. This was for Quatre.

"Did you ever have the urge to start again?"

Quatre couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this…he never would have guessed that their strong, intense Dragon was holding this in.

"Yes…and I gave into it."

Quatre's eyes widened.

Wufei locked eyes with the blonde, onyx eyes serious as he tried to impress the importance of all this.

"I gave into it until I remembered that I still have others who care for me."

He looked pointedly at the blonde before looking at the door where he knew Heero was stood.

"That brought me back to my senses enough to start me back on the 'road to recovery'. It was also the reason I was on my way to your estate."

Quatre blinked, this was news to him.

"My intentions had been to check up on you in person and see if you had anything for me to do."

Quatre sighed sadly and shifted until his head rested on the others chest.

"It would have also helped you as well right?"

Wufei nodded as he relaxed back into the pillows, one and reaching out to rest on Quatre's head.

"Let us help you Quatre. We can, if only you would let us take some of the burden."

Quatre blinked back tears as he looked down at where his exposed arm laying against the others stomach.

"I don't think I know how. When I was younger there was no one around when I did help. I've always done most everything on my own."

Wufei hesitated a moment slightly unsure of himself, before he began to card his fingers soothingly through the blonde's soft locks as his lovers had once done for him.

"I was the same. It's hard but I know you can do it. …Besides , I don't think Heero will be giving you much of a choice."

Black eyes met cerulean blue from where the other stood in the now open doorway. The message he sent was clear. He could offer the blonde understanding but it was their leader's job to offer support and strength.

Heero nodded solemnly and moved further into the room and towards the pair on the bed, eyes focused on the distressed blonde's back. He had nearly the entire conversation between the two smaller pilots; he knew Wufei had been aware of his presence and wasn't angry; but what he couldn't believe was that all this had basically gone on under his nose and he hadn't noticed or known. One of his comrades; friends; had been in pain, hurting himself, and he hadn't done anything. Hadn't even noticed. Looking once more at the still visible pale arm Heero's eyes hardened. It wouldn't happen again.

Quatre stiffened as the bed dipped behind him and a strong, gun roughened hand came to rest on his side.

"He's right."

Wufei continued to card his fingers through the soft blonde locks gently, calmly waiting for the smaller pilot to untense.

Heero hesitated a moment unsure of what to do next before finally placing his other hand firmly on the blonde's lower back.

"I…may not fully understand. But I can try to, you'll just have to be patient with me."

Quatre blinked and turned over carefully to look at Heero. Now that he had calmed down some Quatre knew that he had been slightly unfair and rather cruel. In his own way Heero had only been trying to help.

"I'm sorry I snapped."

Heero nodded, giving his silent acceptance.

Neither said anything more, simply staring at each other and Wufei resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

"_They're both dense __**and**__ blind."_

The crackling of the intercom system brought them all to their senses.

"**We have been given clearance to land Masters."**

Nothing more was said between them as they all stood from the bed and made their way to get their things. And nothing more was really needed. They all had plenty to think about.

Wufei paused by one of the planes windows and looked out at the steadily approaching snow covered ground.

"_Now we're only missing one."_

The planes wheels hitting the ground pulled Wufei from his thoughts of their hyperactive friend and with one last look out the window he made his way to the others to head for the terminal. Perhaps Trowa had heard from the Deathscythe pilot.

00000000000000000

Trowa's brown furrowed slightly as he worked, eyes scanning through the information scrolling across his screen. Something had been bothering him recently, the arrival of his son had pushed it from his mind but now that Quatre was on his way; giving him some peace of mind; it had come back to the fore.

Once again scanning the data on his screen Trowa typed in a few things and watched as more data came up and began scrolling.

"I thought so. There has been an influx of workers at the supposedly former mobile suit factories."

A few more typed commands and Trowa sighed in frustration.

"All transaction notes seem legal. They seem to be using the excuse of making a new car model. But…"

Digging deeper Trowa shifted, allowing Simba more room by his feet as the large lion entered the room from where he had been watching over the once again sleeping Solo and Nala.

And that was slightly worrying as well. When the child had woken up earlier that day he had seemed a little different from the days before but Trowa had at first chalked it up to him knowing that he would be meeting new people soon; as he had yet to meet Cathy and the Manager. But as the morning wore on something had seemed different and so he had put the child back to bed. The little boy was obviously exhausted for some reason and trying desperately to hide it. And in seeing that Trowa had settled the child in their bed with Nala resting behind him and a movie playing in hopes that the child would get some more rest. He would have to make sure Sally was told about this. They would need to take Solo to a true office for a full check up soon.

Something caught Trowa's attention on the screen and he smirked slightly as he caught it.

"There it is."

Blue prints and notes popped up on his screen and Trowa allowed his emerald eyes to scan it all as he worked quickly to pull of the more encrypted files. Seeing the information loading he quickly set about saving and encrypting all the information.

This was all confirming suspicions that he had long held, ever since he had been an engineer for the original Heavyarms. He hadn't thought that the original Trowa Barton was the center point as the man had seemed to be at the time. But this…

Scanning the final bit of information he had found he frowned. Apparently he had been right.

The sound of the door slamming open had the clowns head flying up and his computer going dark as he slipped the information disk into his pocket. At his feet the lion stirred, head rising for a moment; tense; before he relaxed slightly and rested his head on his paws.

"Trowa!"

Trowa relaxed further and stood, carefully slipping the gun he had instinctually pulled, away and stood to his feet. He rose just as a panting and obviously panicking Cathy appeared in the doorway.

Cathy didn't even take a moment to breathe as she caught sight of her brother.

"Trowa! There's a firefight at the airport!"

Emerald eyes widened and he was across the room in a few long, quick strides.

"What?"

Cathy picked up her pace as she followed her brother back into his main room.

"Sally and I saw it on the news! They're monitoring it live."

Trowa quickly headed to his entertainment center, petting the awake and scared Solo's hair as he passed in reassurance.

"Any hostages?"

Cathy fidgeted slightly as she watched her brother grab a bag she knew was filled with weapons. She would prefer he stayed safe here with her but…

"They haven't said. People have been coming out and they say shots are being fired-"

"Not anymore."

All occupants of the room turned their attention to the front door.

Sally smiled grimly as she stepped in from the quickly falling snow.

"They've just sad that the shots have stopped and there are people apparently still inside. Preventers have been called."

Trowa nodded and zipped up the bag, tossing it over his shoulder as he stood from his kneeled position and walked back to the bed where Solo and Nala lay.

"Do they have numbers?"

Sally shook her head, blonde braids flying.

"Not that were reported. Lady Une might thought. She was nearby last I heard. Got something I can use in there?"

Trowa nodded and bent to look his son in the eyes.

He could easily see the child was scared but he wasn't sure what to do to ease that.

"We're coming with you."

The determination in his sisters voice, as well as her words surprised him. Turning to look at the woman he studied her. Trowa was well aware of the knife-throwers hatred for violence, and was equally aware that she didn't like him putting himself in danger. So why…

"You hate violence."

Cathy placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Yes but I hate waiting even more!"

Trowa hesitated; he really didn't want his family in danger; but Sally was already heading to the bags he had placed on the couch the night before, planning to dress Solo in the new things today though they hadn't gotten around to it yet due to the child's exhaustion.

"Let them come Trowa. Put these clothes on little Solo, wrap him in his blankets; and why is he still in bed?"

Trowa froze for a moment before quickly accepting the clothes and dressing the silent child.

"I was going to tell you when you came by. He was exhausted."

Sally frowned and moved to gather some pillows and blankets as Trowa fit the coat and hat on the little boys head.

"I'll check him again once this is over."

Trowa nodded and lifted the little boy onto his hip after throwing on his leather coat. Gesturing for Sally to lead Trowa turned back to look at the lions.

"Stay here and be good."

Low growls were his only answers as Trowa closed the door and turned to where Cathy was waiting for them.

"Solo this is your Aunt Cathy, she's going to take care of you while Sally and I handle this."

Solo was confused and slightly scared but waved shyly at his new Aunt. He hoped she was nothing like Aunt 'Tunia but Daddy trusted her so he would be good. But..

Solo clung harder to his daddy. He was scared; and tired which only made it worse. Something was going on and he didn't really understand what, though he definitely knew it was important and someone was hurting someone else. Which wasn't nice. Add to that how tired and achy he was; which he hadn't told his daddy; he felt, the new person and it being his first time out of his daddy's home since he had came and he was one scared boy.

Trowa hugged the shaking child to himself as he continued to make for the now running truck.

"And this is my son Cathy; Solomon Triton Barton, Solo for short."

Cathy smiled brightly; pushing her confusion to the side and promising herself to get an explanation later; touched that Trowa had used Tritons name for his son and waved to the child, hoping to put the obviously scared boy at ease as they got to the truck.

Settling Solo as best he could in the nest of blankets and pillows Sally had made in the back seat, Trowa finally climbed into the driver's seat. Glancing briefly at the blonde woman in the seat beside him as he peeled away from the circus Trowa thought for a moment.

"There should be a couple of extra in the outside pocket of the bags, clips too."

Sally nodded understanding what he meant and got the mentioned items out discreetly, making sure neither in the back saw the weapons.

"Do you think Quatre and Rashid are there yet?"

Trowa glanced at the clock quickly.

"Definitely. Even if they had decided to leave later I still would have heard from them. They would have heard about it and redirected the plane before calling me if they could."

The blonde doctor nodded grimly.

"We'd best hurry then."

Trowa nodded but said nothing more, focused entirely on the road and the weather.

Was this the beginning…

…of another war?

00000000000000000000

**A/N: Well that's that. Hope everyone likes this and like the cliff hanger! Lol. Anyways, just wanna let people know I am working on this still and am also working on Yuy Twins, Yuki and Wars Child as of right now but no promises as to when things will get out as I am still in school. Please read and review and I hope everyone liked this!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here it is! Had a little trouble with this chapter. Short attention span apparently. But yeah. Please read and review as I continue to work! And remember to check the list on my profile to see what has been recently updated and what I am working on updating!**

'**Over the radio or a tv'**

Chapter 8

"**It has been 15 minutes since shots were heard from within the newly built 'Noventa Air and Space Port'. No word yet on what is going on inside at this moment, however it is known that there are hostages-"**

Violet eyes glowed softly from the shadows, watching intensely as the news was played on the TV over the bar. Something about this was bothering him more than usual. …Something not right.

"Can we not even have one year-?"

"Another war? So soon-?"

Of course that would be first on people's minds. And why shouldn't it be? Hadn't they just seen the end of a long and seemingly endless-and very confusing in his opinion- war?

"**Preventers are appearing on scene as we speak. And we have creditable information that Quatre Raberba Winner, CEO of the famed WEI was due to arrive at this port today. No word yet on whether he has indeed arrived or-"**

Ah. That's what was bothering him. Damn.

The commotion in the room rose as that information was delivered but violet eyes no longer paid any mind to the early evening bar goers around him.

"_Anyone who sees me has got a date with their maker. And that includes anyone who messes with what's mine."_

And with a flick of a braid the eerie violet eyes were gone, taking the shadows with them.

All Beware.

Shinigami's come out to play.

000000000000000000000000000

Heero Yuy wasn't angry, he had passed angry a couple of miles back. He was furious. But he definitely wasn't furious with Rashid, Quatre or Wufei. No they had nothing to do with his current rage.

The blame for that fell completely on him and the terrorists that had taken the port hostage.

He should have been more alert. Scanning for danger to those he saw as his. His comrades, his friends, his team.

…He should have been first off the plane.

Furious blue eyes glanced over at the unmoving form crumpled slightly to the side of him, blood pooling slowly around him.

"_That should have been me."_

"You fools! You weren't supposed to shoot them! We need all of them alive!"

"But sir-"

"No you fool! You were told to disarm them and take hostages to ensure their cooperation."

"They're kids! Why would we-?"

"Enough."

Heero's eyes narrowed and he shifted slightly, preparing for anything. This voice was different from the others he had heard so far; though it was slightly similar to the first voice; this one was more insane and cruel.

"Heero Yuy."

Heero looked up at his name, eyes sharp, taking in everything he saw of the person who had addressed him.

The first thing that came to mind was something he was sure would have felt more at home in Duo's head than his own. …In fact it actually sounded like Duo's voice, amusement and all.

"_Geez, now there's a face only a mother could love."_

And despite the oddness of that thought Heero realized it was likely true. The man before him was dressed in loose fitting, unremarkable clothes but still Heero could see he was heavily built and would likely stand at around 6 feet or so if he would stop slumping over. But it was the face that stuck with him.

It almost looked like his face had been slammed into a wall too many times. All of his features looked almost crushed to his face, his nose crooked and pug like and his eyes appearing to be almost sunken into his bald brow. It was the eyes though that told Heero what pushed his fury higher.

"_This isn't the leader. That means the leaders with…"_

000000000000000000

In a guard room not far from where Heero was, teal eyes stared blandly into calm grey.

"Hello, Quatre Raberba Winner."

0000000000000000000

Violet eyes glowed from within the shadows of a nearby alley, watching as the Preventers worked to assess and correct the situation that now most likely had most, if not all of the world's attention. They seemed to be doing rather well but he knew they were still a new and growing group. They were bound to have difficulties eventually.

Glancing over at the reporters standing at the edge of the hastily erected barrier his brow furrowed.

"_But why is Quatre even here? Last I checked he was running his family's business on L-4. …Though it has been a bit since I last checked."_

The sound of squealing tires quickly caught everyone's attention as a four door pickup came to a sudden stop just outside the Preventers barrier. Almost as soon the truck had come to a stop the front doors opened and two figures jumped out, the driver staying behind momentarily while the other jumped over the barrier.

"_Is that…Trowa and Sally?"_

As he watched, the tall, lean form of the Heavyarms pilot leaned back into the cab of the truck; seeming to be talking to someone in the back; before pulling out after a few moments and following Sally's path over the barrier and to the form of who he recognized as the former OZ Colonel Une, ignoring the crowd and cameras with apparent ease.

"_What's he doing here? Did he hear about Quatre? Is Trowa the reason Quatre's at this port?"_

After a few minutes of watching the group of three he turned his attention back to the truck and disappeared from the alley with nary a sound.

Trowa could handle things for now. Right now, he really wanted to know why the silent pilot was here and why he was with Sally-Po. And who was in that truck.

0000000000000000000

Bringing the truck to a screeching stop Trowa wasted no time in getting out, noting Sally doing the same beside him. Giving a slight nod to the woman Trowa leaned back into the truck to look at the pair in the backseat. Looking into Cathy's worried eyes Trowa did his best to ease her fears.

"I'll be fine Cathy."

Cathy nodded stiffly. She knew that she wouldn't be relaxing till she saw that for herself. But that was why she was here wasn't it? Or a part of the reason anyways. She couldn't bear to wait back at the circus for news that her brother had been injured, or worse, was dead. She had to be here herself. She couldn't lose another brother.

Knowing that he couldn't sooth her fears anymore than he already had, Trowa looked behind his seat into a pair of identical emerald eyes peaking out at him from beneath the ends of his shaggy bangs and his green hat. Letting a soft smile curve his lips Trowa reached out and gently ran his hand over the child's head.

"I'll be back, alright little one?"

Solo watched his Daddy carefully for a moment, leaning into the soft caress.

"You gunna help, Daddy?"

Trowa smiled at the soft question and moved his hand to cup the child's cheek.

"That's right little one. So you just stay right here with Aunt Cathy and rest alright? I'll be back when everything's done."

Solo was worried, he may be young but he understood that something was very wrong and he was scared. But…

"'Kay Daddy."

He wouldn't be a burden to his Daddy like he was to Auntie 'Tunia and Uncle Vernon.

Trowa smiled and pulled his hand back with one last caress. Glancing back over at Cathy he nodded.

"I'll be back soon."

And with that he pulled out and closed the door to the truck. Catching sight of Sally talking with Lady Une Trowa quickly jumped the barrier and, ignoring the Preventers who tried to stop him and the camera's that tracked him, made his way to the pair.

"Barton."

Trowa nodded to the former OZ Colonel.

"Lady Une."

Stern brown eyes studied him even as the woman waved off the other Preventers.

"Thanks for the help. "

Trowa nodded in acknowledgement.

"Quatre and Rashid are in there. I would have been here whether you wanted me to be here or not."

A slow smirk came over the woman's face as she nodded. Despite everything Trowa Barton was the pilot she knew the most about, having learned his fighting style while he was infiltrating OZ during the war. She knew that the quiet young man would be a great help here. Especially since he was likely the most highly trained of all those there at the moment.

"What do you have so far?"

Sighing Une shook her head at the question.

"Not much. They have gunman covering the entrances and it seems as if they have the hostages held at Gate 8."

Trowa nodded absently, eyes scanning the building.

"Any casualties?"

Une nodded.

"Apparently they took the door guards and entry personnel out first. Other than that we have no idea yet. Some of the people who escaped are getting treated for injuries and we are interviewing the others but we have not been able to get a visual on anything inside the building."

Sally frowned.

"So we have no way in and no way to know what we are even going into?"

"Maybe not."

Both women immediately turned their attention to the acrobatic teen.

"It doesn't look like they've covered the roof. I can get in through there."

Brown eyes studied him steadily for a moment before Lady Une nodded sharply.

"Let's get planning then."

000000000000000000000

Cathy sighed as she watched her brother through the window, seeing his confident and steady stride. The way he held himself and the way he seemed almost to see and react to everything around him, and yet not at the same time.

"_This is him. He's in his element. This is what makes Trowa; Trowa."_

Turning to look down at the green hat covered head Cathy smiled shakily.

"_But he's doing it so he can protect. Does that make it better? Will this child; his son at that; be enough to stop another self destruct attempt before it can begin?"_

"You're Solo, right?"

Cathy smiled as bright emerald eyes met her silver blue.

"_Trowa's eyes. I can see Trowa in him. Even his hair seems to have a mind of its own."_

And it was true. Even though the child's beautiful and still slightly tangled hair was longer than Trowa's ever would be it still seemed to have the almost gravity defying quality that seemed to dominate the longer portion of Trowa's own copper hair. Even with the hat on it. What was uncovered seemed to almost have a mind of its own.

Solo watched the woman carefully, cautious now that he was alone with her, but nodded anyways. There was no harm in answering that.

Cathy smiled brightly.

"Well like Trowa said I'm your Aunt Cathy. I hope we get to become really good friends."

He wanted to believe her; and something in him did; she seemed so earnest and he could tell she was worried for his daddy just like he was, but he was still nervous.

"Who comin?"

Cathy frowned in confusion for a moment before her eyes lit up in understanding.

"You're daddy's friend Quatre is supposed to be coming. Along with another man, Rashid. I guess your daddy wants them to meet you."

She had a feeling there was another reason; something she hadn't been told. But for now she would deal with things as they came until such a time as she was given the full story.

Solo hesitated, and bit his lip slightly as he glanced up shyly.

"Will dey…wanna be friends like you?"

Cathy almost giggled at the adorable expression on the child's face, but something told her that wouldn't go over well so she simply smiled.

"I've only met Rashid once and I can tell you he is very protective. And Quatre will adore you I'm sure."

She was still a little sore about Quatre bringing her Trowa back into battle but, watching him now had told her he would have found a way back there one way or another. With or without the blondes help.

Solo smiled and looked around the truck, curious despite himself. Seeing something bright beneath seat in front of him Solo cocked his head to the side with a slight smile.

"Wha's tha'"

Cathy frowned in confusion for a moment and leaned over to see what the child was talking about. Eyes widening in surprise Cathy gasped.

"The Med Kit!"

Looking up she smiled at the child.

"Very good eyes Solo. Sally and your daddy may need this!"

Reaching down Cathy carefully pulled the box loose from beneath the driver's seat and held it in her lap. Trowa had left this behind after he had left with Heero Yuy during the war. He had bought it to care for the injured pilot and had had it restocked before he left. It had been decided that it would be kept in the truck for safe keeping incase something happened and they needed to leave. They would at least have a med kit on hand.

Cathy hesitated, glancing between the kit in her hands and the child beside her. She needed to get this to Trowa…but could she leave little Solo for that long?

"You gunna bring tha' to my daddy?"

Cathy smiled as she looked up.

"Yes sweetie. Now I can't cross the barrier so I will be right in front of the truck alright? I'll still be able to see you but if you need me just yell alright?"

Solo wasn't sure why he would need to yell but he nodded anyways. His daddy needed that…thing, he wouldn't do anything to make it not get to his daddy.

Cathy smiled and quickly pulled the hood of her coat up and jumped out of the truck, med kit in hand.

"Don't leave the truck, ok?"

Solo nodded and watched as she shut the door and ran out towards the front. His daddy would help people, and Auntie Cathy helped daddy. So that must make her ok too. Cause he knew Auntie Marge would never help Uncle Vernon help people. Not that Uncle Vernon would help anyone, but still. Daddy's sister was helping daddy do a good thing.

A slight breeze from behind him caused the black haired boy to blink and turn.

"Wow."

Tendrils of black; as dark as his hair; weaved their way through the back window with ease, opening the glass no more than necessary. They flowed over the back seats and seemed to almost weave into a form as Solo watched. Violet met emerald as the form solidified and the darkness receded, leaving the person across from him to shut the window with one, pale hand.

"So you're Trowa's son?"

00000000000000000000

Duo couldn't believe what he saw. This little boy; and yes he could tell it was a boy, came with running the streets; was Trowa Barton's son. His quiet friend had a son?

Duo had gotten to the truck just in time to hear the child ask who Duo knew to be Catherine Bloom if she was going to bring what appeared to be a med kit to his 'daddy'. And since the only male that had been anywhere nearby these two was Trowa Barton, the silent clown himself…well Duo was pretty sure he had gone into shock right then.

Why had the other never said anything to any of them? Why would he risk leaving another war orphan when he could be raising his child?

"Who you?"

Duo blinked out of his thoughts and took a moment to simply look at the little boy before him. Settled in a nest of blankets and pillows and bundled up so far he was surprised the child hadn't roasted yet, the little boy looked almost swamped. But he looked tiny, two or so. But Duo had learned long ago never to judge age by ones appearance; and he could see intelligence and experience shinning in the boys jewel like eyes; so he would leave off on that. A cute heart shaped face and large emerald green eyes peaked out at him from beneath messy black bangs and a green hat. In fact…wow that kid had hair that could probably compete with his own length when he was a child. Duo smiled.

"My names Duo Maxwell! I'm a friend of Trowa's."

Solo's emerald eyes widened.

"Really? You're a friend of Daddy's?"

Duo's brow furrowed slightly and he reached up to push the hood of his black ski jacket off his head, showing the rest of his face and uncovering his long rope of hair.

"O'course kid. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nut shell."

How many times had he said that exact same thing? But for some reason it seemed to affect the child in a deeper way. In fact his eyes seemed to nearly glow as they grew in size.

"You're the Mr. Duo daddy talked about!"

Duo blinked. Trowa had talked about him? Well that was…interesting. And rather flattering if he really wanted to think about it that way. And deep down he knew he did; but then that probably wasn't how the acrobatic pilot had meant it. So no need to drudge up anything painful there.

"He did did he?"

Solo nodded, smiling brightly. This was the man his daddy had talked about! The one Solo had wanted to meet since his daddy gave him his name!

Duo smirked, amused by the kids apparent enthusiasm.

"How about we start with yer name kid?"

Solo blinked. Oh, he had forgotten that Mr. Duo had asked that.

"Solomon Triton Barton. But daddy calls me Solo!"

Duo's violet eyes widened, shock overcoming them.

"H-he does?"

That name. Only Quatre and Trowa knew what that name meant to him. But why? Why would the silent acrobatic pilot choose that of all things to name his child?

Solo nodded, unaware of the shock his name had caused the braided American.

"Yup! Daddy said tha' you knew a Solo an' tha' he was impor-special to you! An' tha' he 'membered tha'."

Duo blinked pulling out of his shock slowly, amusement for the child's predicament taking over.

"I think the word you wanted was 'important' kid. But yeah, Solo was very important to me. He gave me my name."

Solo would have bounced in excitement if he hadn't been so achy.

"Really?"

Duo nodded, now amused; having pushed his shock and subsequent confusion from his mind.

"Yup. He-"

Duo stopped and slouched down slightly; though he knew he had only made himself visible to the child and his power were still protecting him from anyone else's sight; looks like his time was almost up, Trowa had come over to Cathy. …And damn did the other pilot look good-! Quickly shaking those thoughts out of his head Duo looked back over to the kid and smiled.

Despite not knowing why he had done it, Duo could appreciate what he had done by naming his son after someone special from Duo's past. And looking into those earnest emerald eyes now Duo was sure the child would do the original boy proud. Though he would had to wonder…

"_You only just got your child didn't you Trowa. To name him after someone I told you about during the war only a year ago… Maybe someday soon I'll get to ask you why. Maybe."_

Smiling down at the child; a deep sadness clawing at the edge of his mind; Duo once again reached back to pull up his hood.

"Looks like my times up…Solo… I've gotta go."

Solo's smile immediately fell, looking closely at Mr. Duo from beneath his bangs. Why…was he sad? He could see the smile but Solo knew Mr. Duo was sad. But he didn't know how he knew. Maybe…his freakishness tha' Auntie 'Tunia and Uncle Vernon always got mad at him for?

"Why you sad?"

Duo faltered, violet eyes meeting deep emerald. How had this little boy seen through his mask? A mask he had created years ago and had expanded on in the years sense to hide his pain and guilt. No one else ever had?

"You sad. Sad like I was 'afore daddy."

Duo almost smiled. From the mouth of babes. Reaching out one thin hand Duo tried to grin cheerfully, like he had not a care in the world; when in truth it seemed to be all he had; as he placed his hand gently on the child's head.

"I've just got things ta do. And I don' want yur daddy and the others to get hurt. So I gotta protect them."

Solo blinked, looking up into violet eyes from beneath the gentle hand.

"Ya comin' back? Ya can live with me and daddy."

Duo smirked sadly; vaguely aware that Trowa was climbing over the barrier again to escort his sister back to the truck.

"I'm…not sure that's possible kid."

As emerald eyes began to well with tears Duo tried not to cringe. When he had been younger; after the plague had taken most of the gang; Duo had been in charge of numerous children. And as time had passed and he had grown older he had come to see them as hope. If the children could be taught the true meaning of peace, then there was a chance that war orphans like him would never be created again. That the fear and desperation his gang had felt would never have to be felt by another child. That was one of the things he had fought so hard for. The other…

Duo reached carefully into his coat with one hand and pulled out his cross. His most treasured possession. With it he kept his good and bad memories close to his heart. Keeping his reason for fighting with him at all times.

"_But now my revenge is completed…isn't it? The mission was supposed to be completed. _So if the mission is completed…what am I living for?"

"Huh?"

Duo's head flew up and he smiled sheepishly.

"Uh nothing…"

Mouth running away with him…great. He hadn't meant to say any of that out loud. Looking back down at Trowa's son Duo smiled and made his decision, knowing that time was short.

"Here."

Solo blinked as the strong hands reached behind his neck; resisting the urge to flinch; and reached down to the object left behind.

"Wa's this?"

Duo smiled sadly; pain evident in his eyes though he made sure to keep his voice light.

"That is my cross. It belonged to a woman who was like a mother to me. It is my most precious possession…will you keep it safe for me?"

Solo blinked. Why would he trust Solo with something that he seemed to love so much? But still the child nodded, hand grasping the chain just above the cross.

Duo smiled sadly; almost tiredly. It was time that cross had a new owner. One who would do Sister Helen and Father Maxwell proud.

"Thank you. Good bye Solo."

Swirls of black rose again and disappeared out the once again open back window. Determined to watch the other who seemed so sad Solo climbed carefully onto his knees and turned to look out the window. There were people, lots of people. But none of them were Mr. Duo.

"Solo?"

Solo blinked and turned his head to where his daddy had opened the door, eyes worried.

"You gonna save him too daddy?"

Trowa blinked, confused. He had accepted the med kit from Cathy with relief as word had come from those interviewing the injured that others within were injured inside and after talking with her a bit and checking the contents of the med kit he had climbed over the barrier to escort her back to the truck; lest a reporter decide to bombard the woman; when he had seen his son moving around in the truck. Leaving his sisters side he had made it to the opposite side of the truck in record time and had opened the door to check on the boy; afraid he was hurt or something. But…

"What do you mean little emerald?"

Solo frowned and brought up his other hand to join the first clutched around the crosses chain, Trowa's eyes following the movement of his sons small hands.

"Where did you get that?"

Trowa's eyes widened, shock evident in his eyes. That cross…there was no way. But he recognized it! There was no doubt.

Solo looked down at the cross.

"Mr. Duo said to keep it safe."

Trowa blinked. What-?

"There's no one here Solo."

Solo nodded.

"He left. Said stuff. Daddy he was really really sad."

It wasn't impossible he supposed. Duo was a master of stealth, able to move without being seen or heard with an ease Trowa had never seen before he had met the braided American. But why would Duo be sneaking around?

"What do you mean sad Solo?"

Trowa's emerald eyes looked around the cab, acknowledging Cathy on the other side with a slight nod. Solo frowned, trying to remember.

"He-he said…the mission is….com-compwe…compweted, so wat was he…livin' for."

Solo grinned, very proud of himself for having remembered that and continued.

"An' he said that he had stuff to do, an' he didn' wan' you and the others to get hurt. Daddy why didn' Mr. Duo come help you?"

Trowa's unconsciously reached out to sooth the distraught child. His mind contemplating everything he had just been told. Others. Was Duo hinting at something? And why did it seem like Duo wasn't planning on surviving? Why give his most treasured item to Solo?

"I think…in his own way…he might have been helping me Solo. Now stay with Aunt Cathy okay?"

Trowa gave one last caress before closing the door and running back to the two woman pouring over the ports floor plans beneath a tent, med kit in hand. If what he understood was true, then there might need to be a slight change of plans.

0000000000000000000

Quatre frowned and observed the room he was in. He was alone for the moment, his captive having left for a moment, leaving guards stationed outside and a threat to more harm to those held outside should he attempt anything. It was a simple guard room, table and chairs, a filing cabinet and a few other things. What had his attention the most though was the computer system.

Obviously used to keep track of the numerous security cameras whose views played on the multiple screens as well as keep track of the ingoing and outgoing flights it took up the entirety of one wall. He needed to get to that computer if he wanted to give the others any type of advantage over their captors. But did he dare with the threat to the others very real and their captors obviously very willing?

"_We've already seen how willing."_

"Ah!"

Pain, sharp and swift. Sadness, infinite and dark. Panic, sharp and rippling. And death, flowing and endless.

"_Duo? Trowa? What's wrong, what's going on?"_

"Don't go."

00000000000000000

Trowa gasped as he slid in out of the snow, coming to a stop before the two surprised women.

"We may need to make a few changes to our plan."

0000000000000000000

Shinigami's comin for ya,

Those who attempt to destroy that which he holds dear.

0000000000000000000

**A/N: Well here it is! Fought me a bit but we figured it out…I think. A note, anything centered in this chapter was an extra emphasis on the thought really. Nothing special. Wish me luck on the next chapter! And please review! Reviews make me hyper!**


End file.
